El poder del Kyubi
by El Cuentacuentos
Summary: Por tener al zorro de las nueve colas en su interior, Naruto fue echado de la aldea que juro proteger. Ahora que ya no puede cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage ¿que pasara con su vida? NaruHina. Soy nuevo en esto XD por favor lean.
1. El exilio

Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste y porfavor dejen reviews, soy nueve en esto y necesito saber como voy hasta ahora, cualquier critica (construtiva) se las agradecere.

Naruto es propidad solo de Kishimoto.

Y sin mas que decir aqui está XD.

El poder del Kyubi.

**Cap. 1: El exilio.**

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el ataque de Orochimaru hacia la Aldea de Konohagakure y la aldea se ha pasado esos dos meses recuperandose, ya teniendo a su Cuarto Hokage quien ha demostrado ser merecedora de ese titulo, Tsunade ha trabajado hasta el cansancio para devolver a la aldea la belleza y la reputacion que tenia antes del ataque y estaba a poco de lograrlo. El proceso aun era difícil pero ella contaba con la ayuda y el apoyo de sus aldeanos y ninjas, especialmente con el mas hiperactivo e impredecible de todos, Naruto Uzumaki, no solo ella sino que los companeros del mismo contaban con el para que los ayudara cuando las cosas se ponian feas aunque casi siempre metia la pata pero a veces el mismo enmendaba su error haciendo algo increíble e inesperado.

Pero no todos confiaban en el muchos de los ancianos del consejo lo veian como una amenaza solo por ser el contenedor del Kyubi y vieron la muerte del Tercero como una oportunidad para deshacerse de el, y aunque Tsunade, al igual que Sarutobi, protegia al muchacho, ellos aprovecharon la distracción de la Hokage con la reconstrucción de Konoha para empezar a esparcir rumores y miedo entre los aldeanos hacia Naruto, estaban planeando un complot para exiliar "esa amenaza" ellos mismos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Era una manana tranquila para Naruto quien se preparaba para salir a entrenar al bosque, se puso su distintiva chaqueta naranja y se ajusto el protector cuando escucho fuertes golpes sobre su puerta.

-Ya voy, ya voy- respondio acercandose a la puerta para abrirla.

Pero no bien tocaba la perilla la puerta le vino encima, el pudo esquivarla por poco y cuando vio hacia la entrada se sorprendio al ver a varios ninjas y aldeanos que nos tenian cara de estar haciendole una visita amistosa, al frente de todos ellos se encontraba Danzou, uno de los del consejo, el cual miro a Naruto de esa forma fria y cruel que tanto conocia.

Al verlo Naruto pregunto-¿Qué significa esto, por que derribaron mi puerta?- mirando a Danzou.

Danzou sin dejar de mirarlo con desden dijo- Naruto Uzumaki, nosotros el consejo junto con la mayoria de los aldeanos hemos decidido que eres una amenaza para aldea y te sentenciamos al exilio.

Naruto no podia creer lo que acababa de oir, otra vez lo estaban jusgando por algo que el no es, antes de estallar de ira solo pregunto- ¿Acaso fue Tsunade quien ordeno esto? –

-No, como dije lo hemos decidido el consejo y los aldeanos de Konoha.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para marcharme?-

-Ninguno- dicho esto tres ninjas salieron al ataque hacia Naruto el cual estaba sorprendido por la respuesta, pero logros reaccionar a tiempo para hacer un sello con sus manos e invocar a cinco clones de sombras y se pusieron en formación para crear tres Rasengan que tomaron a los ninjas por sorpresa y los mandaron a volar por la entrada haciendo hoyos en la pared. Pero luego mas ninjas atacaron, eran mas de los que el podia manejar y acabaron por eliminar a todos sus clones y cuando solo quedo el Naruto original lo molieron a golpes hasta que lo dejaron inconciente.

-Saquenlo de la aldea- ordeno Danzou a un chunin.

El ninja lo cargo sobre su hombro y se dirigia hacia los limites del Konoha, pero al llegar a la entrada de la aldea se encontro a Kakashi quien habia regresado de una mision.

-¿Por que la prisa?- pregunto Kakashi al ver como el ninja se acercaba corriendo hacia la entreda de la aldea. Pero al ver a Naruto en su hombro tan golpeado se percato de que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Por qué llevas a Naruto fuera de laaldea en ese estado?- pregunto mirando seriamente al ninja.

-Este nino es un mounstro Kakashi- al ver que a Kakashi no le gustaron esas palabras el ninja retrocedió unos pasos, lo ultimo que queria era pelear contra el Ninja que copia, y se apresuro a decir-por decisión de la aldea y del Consejo el ha sido exiliado.

-¿La Quinta sabe sobre esto?

-No, como te acabo de decir esto fue decisión del Consejo y de la aldea.

-Si la Hokage no sabe sobre esto, entonces no tienen el derecho para sacar a Naruto de la aldea-dijo Kakashi mientras se ponia en posición para pelear con el ninja.

-¿Piensas ir en contra de toda la aldea Kakashi?- se escuho una voz detrás del ninja que llevaba a Naruto. Era Danzou junto con todo el Consejo y mucho otros jounin que apoyaban el exilio de Naruto.

-Asi que esto es obra tuya Danzou- viendo de forma despectiva al miembro del consejo. El sabia que desde que murio el tercero Danzou ha intentado numerosas veces deshacerse de Naruto ya que el aun lo ve como si fuese el Kiuby.

-No es "obra mia" como dices, es una decisión que todos hicimos.

-¿Por qué le ocultaron esto a la Hokage?

-Tsunade aprecia mucho a este muchacho, nuca dejeria exiliramos, ademas la decisión de toda la aldea es mas que suficiente.

-No te lo permitire-dijo mientras hacia un Raikiry en su mano.

-¿En verdad crees que vamos a dejar Kakashi?-pregunto uno de los jounin que acompanaban a Danzou-Sabes que ni siquiera tu podrias contra todos nosotros.

Era verdad, Kakashi estaba en desventaja numérica así que cancelo su técnica se calmo un poco.

-Esto es por el bien de la aldea entiéndelo.

Kakashi no dijo nada y comenzo a caminar hacia Danzou, los ninjas que estaban cerca de él se pusieron en guardia pero Danzou los detuvo, Kakashi camino hasta llegar al lado de Danzou y lo miro con puro odio.

-Te arrepentiras de esto, lo juro- y con esas palabras Kakashi conmenzo a correr en dirección haci la Torre Hokage.

-No dejen que escape!- dijo uno de los jounin.

-No, dejenlo!- los detuvo Danzou- el que le diga Tsunade no hara gran diferencia ahora, solo debemos procurar llevar a este mounstro lo mas lejos posible de la aldea.

-De acuerdo

El ninja encargado de llevarse a Naruto retomo su camino pero esta vez fue acompanado de otros ninjas en caso de que algo similar pasara.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Al llegar a la Torre Hokage, Kakashi inmediatamente fue al despacho de Tsunade para informarle lo sucedido.

-¿! Que Naruto ha sido que..!- pregunto Tsunade ya que no creia lo que acababa de oir.

- No puede ser- dijo Shizune también incredula.

-Yo quisiera que fuera mentira pero eso fue lo que paso. El Consejo convencio a la aldea de expulsar a Naruto usando como pretexto el echo de que el es el portador del Kyubi, ademas parece que quien inicio todo esto fue...

-Danzou- dijo la Hokage completando esta ultima parte.

-Si

-Ese maldito nunca se da por vencido- dijo Tsunade mientras trataba de calmarse, pero no pudo contener mas su rabia y golpeo su escritorio, haciéndolo pedazos al instante-¡Me las va a pagar un dia de estos!-

-Por favor Tsunade-sama calmese-dijo Shizune intentando calmar a la iracunda Hokage.

-Por ahora no podemos hacer nada, esto fue una decisión de la aldea y aunque usted sea la Hokage no podrá ir en contra de su pueblo.-

-Tienes razón Kakashi-dijo Tsunade ya un poco más calmada mirando hacia la aldea por la ventana pensando un poco.- ¡Shizune!

-¿¡Si Tsunade-sama!

-Convoca una reunion con el Consejo, deberan darme una buena explicación sobre esto.-

-Si-dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del despacho.

-Kakashi

-¿Si Tsunade-sama?

-No le digas a los compañeros de Naruto sobre esto, ellos son muy apegados a él y podrian ir a buscarlo lo cual seria peligroso.-

-Entiendo-dijo Kakashi con una cara preocupada, sabe lo unidos que son los llamados "9 novatos" y sabe que harian una total locura si se enteran de lo sucedido- pero entiende que tarde o temprano lo sabrán ¿cierto?-

-Si, lo se, pero para cuando eso suceda espero que entiendan que será tarde para ir a buscarlo-

-De acuerdo- Kakashi aun dudaba que eso los detendría pero ya se ocurriría algo para evitar que hagan algo imprudente.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Los ninjas encargados de llevar a Naruto lejos de la aldea ya estaba llegando a la frontare del País de Fuego.

-Ya casi estamos llegando a al frontera- avisó el que llevaba a un inconsciente Naruto en sus hombros-¿pero qué haremos con él?-

-Antes de llegar a la frontera hay un puente colgante, de bajo de este pasa un rio, podemos tirarlo por ahí y la corriente se encargará de el resto- dijo uno de los escoltas.

Mientras hablaban sobre que hacer con el chico, ninguno de los ninjas se imaginaba que alguien más estaba escuchando la conversación.

_**-Maldición, estos tipos intentan matar al mocoso, si eso sucede yo también moriré- **_pensó el zorro de las nueve colas_**- tengo que hacer algo pronto-**_ y comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de chakra.

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran al puente del que hablaban.

-Bien, es aquí- dijo el ninja escolta.

-Acabemos con esto antes de que despierte- para su sorpresa Naruto comenzó a reaccionar lo cual lo espanto y por instinto tiro al chico hacia el abismo.

_**-Rayos aun no estoy listo, ¡mocoso más vale que despiertes ahora!-**_ gritó el zorro intentando que Naruto despertara.

-Mi cabeza- se quejó Naruto mientras despertaba, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo se aterro- ¡maldición voy a morir!- grito mientras veía como se acercaba más y más al rio.

_**-Deja ya de gritar como idiota y ayudame a concentrar el chakra-**_ le ordeno el zorro.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

_**-Solo hazlo si no quieres morir! –**_ le grito ya enojado.

-Ah de acuerdo- y comenzó a concentrar su chakra en todo su cuerpo.

Una gran cantidad de chakra salía del cuerpo de Naruto y era tan densa que fromo una especie de barrera. Lograron formarla justo antes de chocar con el agua, pero no pudieron hacerla lo suficientemente densa como para proteger por completo el cuerpo de Naruto del golpe.

-Rayos, sobreviví a la caída pero no me quedan fuerzas para luchar contra esta corriente- pensó mientras se sentía cada vez más débil hasta que quedo inconsciente de nuevo.

_**-Solo espero que después de haber sobrevivido a esa caída no muramos.**_

Y así Naruto fue arrastrado por la fuerte corriente del rio.

Mientras esto pasaba, en Konoha…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El Consejo ya se había reunido y ante ellos estaba una muy enojada Tsunade.

-¿Pueden decirme que demonios significa esto? ¿Por qué Naruto a sido exiliado?-

-Por que ese muchacho es un peligro para la aldea- respondió uno de los ancianos- es muy arriesgado tenerlo aquí mientras el tenga al Kyubi dentro de si.

-Pero ese muchacho al que ustedes llaman amenaza fue quien venció el Ichibi durante el ataque de Orochimaru!- grito Tsunade defendiendo a Naruto.

-Sí pero lo más seguro es que haya usado ese peligroso poder- esta vez intervino Danzou- solo tuvimos suerte de que no se haya salido de control.

-Pero…

-No hay nada más que decir Tsunade, tú serás la Hokage pero esto fue algo que decidió casi toda la aldea y ni siquiera tu puedes ir en contra de tu pueblo.

La mirada du Tsunade expresaba pura ira, pero esto no parecía intimidar a los ancianos y para evitar más problemas de los que ya había decidió irse de ahí sin decir una palabra más. Al salir de la habitación se recostó de la puerta, mirando la pared que le quedaba en frente por unos segundos y con toda su furia le pego un puñetazo que hizo un enorme hoyo, se tranquilizó un poco pero no soportó más se arrodilló y echó a llorar.

-Dios por favor que Naruto esté bien- rezo muy preocupada por el rubio.

Hasta aqui el primer capitulo,¿qué les parecio?.


	2. Una nueva vida

**Cap. 2: Una nueva vida.**

Naruto se encontró en un lugar oscuro y húmedo, reconoció el lugar de inmediato al ver la enorme jaula sellada que había ahí.

-¿Estaré muerto?-

_**-Claro que no idiota.**_

-¿Entonces que paso?

_**-Fuiste rescatado.**_

-¿Por quien?

_**-Como voy ha saberlo no puedo ver lo que pasa fuera de tu cuerpo, pero si me quitas este sello tal vez….**_

-Ni lo sueñes maldito zorro.

_**-Solo era una broma- **_dijo soriendo _**–oye no es hora ya de que despiertes.**_

-¿Eh? ¿Y como supones que haga eso?-dijo Naruto algo molesto.

_**-Simple….!Despierta!-**_ gritó el Kyubi muy fuerte.

-AAAAH!- se levanto Naruto muy sobresaltado- vaya forma de despertarme maldito zorro.

-Vaya, asi que ya estas despierto- se oyó una voz al lado de él.

Naruto se volteo para quien le hablaba, voy a una hermosa mujer con un largo cabello plateado y liso que le llegaba a la cintura llevaba un kimono color blanco con diseños de flores de cerezo en la parte inferior, pero lo que más noto fue sus voluptuosos pechos- _Creo que pase mucho tiempo con Ero-senin_- pensó.

-¿Quién eres?

**- **Mi nombre es Hitomi- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-te encontré inconsciente en la orilla del rio no parecías estar herido asi que solo te traje a mi casa para que descansaras.

- Ya veo, muchas gracias Hitomi-san.

Ella solo se limito a darle una sonrisa lo cual hizo que el rubio se ruborizara una poco.

-Me puedes decir como fue que terminaste en el rio?

Al oir la pregunta Naruto empezó a recordar todo lo sucedido y bajo la mirada con cara triste. Hitomi sse percato de esto y se apresuro a decir-No tienes que decirme si no quieres-.

Naruto se quedo pensándolo un poco y finalmente dijo-No tu me ayudaste mereces saber la razón de cómo terminé en el rio… es solo que.

-No tienes que decírmelo ahora, descansa un poco mas mientras preparo la cena después de cenar si te sientes como animos me cuentas lo que pasó ¿De acuerdo?

-Si… gracias eso haré-y dicho esto se volvoi a recostar mientras Hitomi salía de la habitación.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Un buen rato mas tarde, el olor de la comida despertó a Naruto, al salir de la habitación y caminar por el pasillo se dio cuenta de que la casa en la que estaba era bastante grande, era de dos pisos y tenia un patio enorme con un estanque y al lado de este un árbol de cerezos (si lo sé, es algo cliché -.-), llego al cocina siguiendo el olor de la comida y encontró a Hitomi preparando la mesa.

-Dejeme ayudarle

-Muchas gracias

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer

Despues se sentaron a cenar, había un sinlecion que incomodaba a Naruto pero al parecer no afectaba en nada a Hitomi.

-Eto… Hitomi-san usted es la única persona que vive aquí?- dijo para intentar romper ese incomodo silencio.

-Si, he vivido aquí desde hace mucho tiempo

-Y no se siente sola en esta casa tan grande?

Hitomi dejo de comer y miro al chico, luego miro por la ventana de la cocina como recordando algo.

-No realmente me gusta estar así

-Pero porque?- Naruto no entendía como a alguien le podría gusta la soledad eso le reccordo un poco a Sasuke.

Hitomi volvió a verlo y noto su cara confundida.

-Es más tranquilo y pacífico así

-Hm?

Hitomi se dio cuenta de que Naruto aun no entendía lo cual le pareció gracioso, el ver su cara confundida.

Despues de cenar Naruto se ofreció a lavar los platos y aunque Hitomi se opuso Naruto insistió diciendo que para agradecerle por la comida que para fortuna del rubio fue ramen. Luego Hitomi hizo algo de te y ambos se sentaron en la sala cerca de la puerta que daba hacia el patio.

-Y bien- comenzó Hitomi- ya quieres hablarme sobre lo que te pasó?

A Naruto no le gustaba la idea de tener que contar lo sucedido y mucho menos la razón por la cual fue exiliado de la aldea,que tal si Hitomi se aterrorizaba al saber que el are el portador del zorro de laas nueve colas? Pero ella lo había ayuda do mucho y se merecía saber la verdad.

-Bueno…. La verdad es que fue echado de mi aldea

-Eres de Konoha cierto?

-Si ¿Cómo lo…

-Tu protector-dijo señalando la frente da Naruto.

Naruto no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que aun llevaba el protector que le había regalado Iruka-sensei, se lo quito lo miro por un rato, pensó en deshacerse de el pero decidió no hacerlo porque mas que un simmbolo de su antigua aldea, era un regalo de una de las pocas personas que lo apreciban aun sabiendo que era lo que tenía en su interior.

-Porque fuiste exiliado…. acaso traicionaste a tu aldea?

-¡No yo nunca haría eso!- dijo exaltado pero se calmo enseguida- es que….

-Es por que tienes al zorro de las nueve colas?

Naruto se sorprendió mucho al ver que ella sabia sobre eso.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de eso?-dijo cada vez mas sorprendido.

Por un buen rato, nadie dijo nada, Naruto porque estaba esperando una respuesta y Hitomi pareció estar meditando que decir, después de tomar un trago de té respiró hondo y dijo.

-Yo era una ninja de Konoha

-¿!Qué!- dijo Naruto que no dejaba de sorprenderse.

-Así es- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro- hace mucho tiempo yo era parte de la Aldea de la Hoja, era compañera de equipo del Sandaime… por cierto como sigue? Aun es Hokage o ya encontró su remplazo?

-Us..usted no lo sabe?-la mirada de Naruto se entristeció bastante, tanto que Hitomi vio claramente la reacción- el viejo murió defendiendo a la aldea en contra de Orochimaru.

Esto sorprendió mucho a Hitomi, su mente por un momento quedo en blanco, no se esperaba algo así. Con esto llego otro largo rato de silencio Naruto esperaba a que Hitomi dijera algo mientras ella parecía estar todavía en shock. Después de unos minutos Hitomi salió de su sorpresa y se calmo un poco pero ahora tenía un semblante igual o más triste que el de Naruto hacia unos momentos.

-Cuéntame que ocurrió- le pidió Hitomi a Naruto el cual estaba algo ido pensando tal vez en su situación pero al escuchar la voz de Hitomi reaccionó y comenzó al relatarle todo lo que había sucedido durante el ataque de Orochimaru y lo que sabía sobre la batalla entre él y el Tercer Hokage. Después de haber terminado el relato Naruto se quedó en silencio esperando que Hitomi dijera algo.

-No puedo creer que Orochimaru haya sido capaz de algo así- dijo Hitomi aun triste por la noticia de la muerte de su buen amigo.

-Eto… Hitomi-san como es que conoces al viejo y a la serpiente ratresra?- Naruto sentía curiosidad por saber eso ya que el tono de Hitomi al referirse al Sandaime no era el de un subordinado hacia su maestro sido mas bien como si fueran amigos.

Hitomi entendió al ver la cara del chico el porqué de su curiosidad

-Bueno como ya te había dicho yo era un ninja de la hoja- aunque hace unos momentos estaba muy triste no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar sus viejos tiempos haciendo equipo con el Sandaime- y era compañera de equipo de Sarutobi y para cuando se volvió Hokage yo era maestra en la academia ninja y les clases a los hoy conocidos como Sanin- se entristeció un poco al recordar el nombre de Orochimaru, pero su mirada se enterneció al recordar a los otros dos y los buenos momentos que paso con sus estudiantes.

-Aaaah… ya veo-(3…2…1…¬¬)-¿!QUEEEEEEEE! ASI QUE USTED ES INCLUSO MAS VIEJA QUE TSUNADE-BACHAN!(que lento y… que error -.-)

De repente Hitomi empezó a emanar un aura negra y aterradora, sus ojos tenían un brillo terrorífico y sádico, aunque so sonrisa parecía seguir siendo la de alguien alegre a pacifica su aspecto era atenorisante podrías jurar que el mismo Orochimaru hubiese salido corriendo asustado de la aldea si Hitomi le hubise dado la mirada que ahora le daba a Naruto.

-Acoso me llamaste vieja?- pregunto en un tono que tenai una extraña mezcla de alguian tranquilo y un demonio.

-Naruto al ver esto se aterro y apresuro a contestar- Q...Q...Que...yo…yo no dije…eso…yo…yo…yo dije bella….SI eso….dije que usted es aun mas belle que Tsunade-bachan- ni en su pelea contra Gaara se había sentido tan aterrado.

Y tan rápido como vino, el aura negra se fue y Hitomi volvió a la normalidad y con una cara inocente, simulando estar algo avergonzada por lo de "bella" dijo.

-Aaaw muchas gracias

Naruto aun seguía aterrado por lo que había pasado- _Esta mujer das más miedo que Tsunade y Sakura juntas, será mejor no hacerla enojar otra vez si no quiero morir_- se juro a sí mismo.

-Pero si, a pesar de ser tan bella y paracer tan joven yo soy de la generación de Sarutobi, pero nos tenemos que andar diciendo esto por ahí verdad?- dijo sin dejar de sonreir.

-N…No…claro que no

-Bien

-Ahora- el semblante de Hitomi se volvió serio- volvamos al tema de tu situación, porque el actual Hokage decidió exiliarte?

-No Tsunade-bachan no tuvo nada que ver con esto- al escuchar que Tsunade era la Hokage, Hitomi se sorprendió, pero decidió no volver a salirse del tema- quienes me echaron fue de aldea fueron el Consejo de ancianos y los propios habitantes de la aldea.

-Pero porqué?

-Usted lo dijo- volvió a entristecer al recordar todo lo que le habían dicho- por tener al zorro de las nueve colas.

A Hitomi no le sorprendió tanto la respuesta pero aun asi sentía lastima por el chico. Ser maltratado y tracionado por toda la aldea por algo que para nada era su culpa. Hitomi noto inmediatamente cuando una lagrima bajo por el rostro de rubio el debía estar pensando algo parecido, parecía como si el estuviese intentando no llorar enfrente de ella, al ver esto se levanto de su lugar se sentó al lado del chico y lo abrazó para reconfortarlo.

El ahora estaba sumido en sus triste pensamientos, aun no podía creer que después de todo lo que hizo por su antigua aldea ellos lo hayan traicionado así, el no pidió tener a ese demonio dentro de sí y además nunca le había causado daño a nadie por eso ¿Por qué tan de repente deciden echarlo, y no solo eso tirarlo por un abismo como para intentar deshacerse de él de una vez por todas? Sintio como una lagrima se resbalaba por su rostro, inmediatamente reprimió su floreciente deseo de llorar y evito que más lagrimas siguieran saliendo, no quería que Hitomi lo viera así, no quería darle mas problemas, pero luego sucedió algo que no se esperaba, Hitomi se había leventado de su lugar, se había sentado junto a él y ahora lo sostenía en un firme abrazo parace que se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

-No tienes que reprimirte solo porque alguien te ve, se que eres un ninja, pero también eres un ser humanos con sentimientos que necesitan ser expresados en algún momento- dijo Hitomi en un tono casi maternal mientras apretaba un poco más el abrazo- si quieres desahogarte, solo hazlo.

Al escuchar esto, Naruto se sorprendió, pero luego comprendió lo que Hitomi le quiso decir se aferro a ella, hundió la cara en su pecho y se echo a llorar, lloro en eso momento todo lo que se reprimió todos esos años de maltrato por parte de los aldeanos, todo el dolor que sentía lo dejo salir con sus lágrimas.


	3. La verdad

Hola!

Lamento mucho oa demora pero es que he estado ocupado últimamente. En fin aquí está el tercer capítulo de mi historia, gracias a los que se han tomado el tiempo para leerla y comentarla.

Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto, no mia.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Cap. 3: La verdad.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Naruto fue exiliado de la aldea y hasta ahora ninguno de los aun amigos del chico se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido. A Kakashi les decía que estaba en una misión como mensajero cada vez que le preguntaban, pero no sabía por cuando tiempo esa mentira resultaría antes de que la curiosidad de sus discípulos o los rumores de los aldeanos empezaran a preocuparlos eso los haría indagar más sobre el asunto y eventualmente lo descubrieran.

Sus preocupaciones comenzaron a hacerse realidad cuando un día Sakura caminaba por la aldea, se dirigía a la Torre Hokage para su entrenamiento con Tsunade, cuando paso al lado de unas mujeres que charlaban pudo escuchar.

-Ahh, las cosas están más tranquilas sin ese demonio rondando por aquí.

-Sí, fue buena idea deshacerse de él de una vez por todas.

Sakura no comprendía mucho de qué rayos hablaban, pero sospechaba que ese "demonio"del que hablaban era Naruto y si así fuese ¿A que se referían con haberse deshecho de él? Pensó en eso hasta que llego a la torre. No pudo concentrarse muy bien en su entrenamiento porque esa conversación seguía rondando en su cabeza y Tsunade se dio cuenta de esto.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? Te ves distraída.

-Es que oí a unas aldeanas hablar sobre haberse deshecho del un demonio o algo así, ¿Usted sabe algo Tsunade-sama?

Al escuchar esto Tsunade sintió una gran tristeza en su interior al recordar la verdadera situación de Naruto, pero logro mantenerse serena antes de que su tristeza se notara en su rostro.

-No…. No se dé a que se refieren….tal vez solo sea algún animal muy molesto como para llamarlo demonio- dijo con una sonrisa fingida para que Sakura no se diera cuenta.

Pero eso no resultó del todo pues Sakura se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con la actitud de su maestra.

Al terminar el entrenamiento de ese día Sakura salió de la torre y caminaba por las calles de Konoha, aun estaba pensando en lo que había oído decir a esas mujeres y en la reacción de Tsunade cuando le dijo esto. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó otra conversación similar a la anterior.

-Debimos habernos deshecho de demonio antes, ya no me preocupo porque algo como lo que paso hace muchos años vuelva a suceder.

-Sí, y además de ser un peligro para la aldea era muy rebelde y problemático, ahora que no esta la aldea a recuperado la paz.

Al escuchar esto Sakura no se pudo resistir a la curiosidad de saber a quien o que se referían asi que se acercó a los aldeanos que estaban hablando.

-Disculpen- ambos miraron a la chica- me pueden decir quien o que es ese demonio del que hablan.

-¿Qué no lo sabes niña? Es el Zorro de las Nueve Colas, ese maldito niño hiperactivo, Naruto Uzumaki, lo exiliamos de la aldea porque era un gran peligro y espero que no se le ocurra volver- dijo el aldeano con satisfacción en su voz, parecía que les alegraba mucho el haberse deshecho de Naruto.

Sakura quedo paralizada por un momento, no lograba asimilar de inmediato lo que acababa de escuchar, el ruido de unas fundas cayendo al suelo la sacaron del shock y cuando vio en dirección del ruido vio a Hinata corriendo, parece que ella había escuchado también lo que dieron sobre Naruto.

Sakura no podía pensar claramente, la noticia fue muy dura para ella y necesitaba una explicación pensó ir con Tsunade, pero estaba segura de que su reacción pasada fue por esto y por eso le mintió así que decidió ir con Kakashi, el les había dicho a ella y a Sasuke que Naruto estaba en una misión, era obvio que eso era también una mentira pero ahora mismo era la única persona que se le ocurría que podría decirles la verdad.

En esos momentos Kakashi estaba con Sasuke en los campos de entrenamiento practicando el Chidori de Sasuke, a Sakura nos le fue muy difícil encontrarlos y cuando llego hasta donde estaban ellos Kakashi de inmediato noto las lagrimas en su cara y ya sospechaba a que se debían.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Sasuke al ver a su compañera de equipo tan agitada.

-Kakashi-sensei, tengo que preguntarle algo.

-¿Es sobre Naturo, verdad?- ya estaba seguro que era por eso.

-Si- sus lagrimas comenzaron a correr de nuevo- ¿es… es cierto que el fue expulsado por ser el Zorro de las Nueve Colas?

-¡¿Qué?- A Sasuke le sorprendió mucho lo que había dicho Sakura.

Pero Kakashi ni se inmuto ante tal pregunta, sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano y estaba listo para contarles la verdad, pero lo que le preocupaba es que ellos no lo estuvieran para saberlo. Sasuke solo miraba el rostro de su sensei(o lo que se podía ver de su rostro) esperando alguna reacción o palabra por parte de él.

-Haaaa-Suspiró- bien le diré la verdad, pero ¿están listos para saber el secreto más oscuro de su amigo?

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron por un momento, como si estuvieran discutiendo su respuesta con la mirada, y después asintieron.

-Bueno todo empezó cuando el Kyubi atacó la aldea…..- y Kakashi les contó toda la verdad sobre lo que pasó esa noche, ambos jóvenes escuchaban atentamente cada palabra que su maestro les decía conforme la historia iba avanzando ellos no parecían tan sorprendidos como uno esperaría, en vez de eso parecían más preocupados por su amigo. Al terminar el relato Kakashi se quedo en silencio esperando que sus discípulos hayan asimilado y comprendido todo, después de un rato Sasuke habló.

-¿Por qué nunca nos dijo nada, es que no confía en nosotros?

-No es eso, es que Naruto ha vivido siendo marginado a rechazado por los demás toda su vida, y cuando por fin logra hacer verdaderos amigos no quería arriesgarlo todo diciéndoles la verdad por temor a que ustedes reaccionaran igual que los demás que sabían el secreto.

-Pero aun no entendiendo por que la gente lo trata como a un monstro si en realidad es un héroe- dijo Sakura siento triste al imaginarse el infierno de vida que debió pasar su amigo.

-Es la naturaleza humana, rechazan lo que no pueden comprender y se dejan guiar por el miedo que les impone alguien más- con esto último se refería a Danzou.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que se dejen guiar con el miedo impuesto por alguien más?

-Quien empezó a difundir el miedo hacia Naruto por toda la aldea fue Danzou.

Nunca habían escuchado ese nombre así que pusieron cara de confundidos. Al ver esto Kakashi prosiguió a decirles.

-Es el líder de la Raíz Anbu, y miembro del consejo de ancianos, él fue quien ordeno el exilio de Naruto.

Aunque no lo conocían tanto Sakura como Sasuke inmediatamente emepzaron a odiar a ese tipo.

-Por favor no hagan ninguna locura ahora que saben la verdad, nada de ir contra Danzou y salir a buscar a Naruto por ahora- ambos estuvieron a punto de protestar pero Kakashi se adelantó- es muy peligroso y además no tenemos idea de su paradero, pero no se preocupen, sabemos los fuerte que es Naruto y además Tsunade tiene a varios anbu buscado.

Con esto, se calmaron un poco pero aun seguían preocupados por su amigo.

Y no eran los únicos que se habían sorprendido y entristecido con esa noticia, en otra parte de la aldea, más específicamente en la mansión Hyuga, Hinata estaba deshecha por tal noticia.

_-Flashback.-_

Estaba comprando algunos ingredientes para la cena que le tocaba preparar esa noche y al salir de la tienda vio a Sakura hablar con algunos aldeanos y decidió ir a saludarla y cuando estaba cerca de ella pudo escuchar al aldeano decir.

-¿Qué no lo sabes niña? Es el Zorro de las Nueve Colas, ese maldito niño hiperactivo, Naruto Uzumaki, lo exiliamos de la aldea porque era un gran peligro y espero que no se le ocurra volver.

Cuando escuchó esto tiro la funda y se echó a correr, no lo podía creer, solo quería alejarse de ahí e ir a su casa, deseaba que esto solo fuera un mal sueño pero no lo era de verdad habían expulsado a Naruto, a su amado, a quien le daba la fuerzas para seguir adelante, desde que llegó se encerró en su cuarto y se tiró en la cama a llorar, se sentía devastada e impotente, no sabía qué hacer. Siguió llorando por horas hasta que se.

-No puedo creerlo…no…Naruto-kun.

Se quedo pensando un rato en que hacer ahora ¿Debía ir a buscarlo, peor como si no tenia ni idea de donde estaba?

-Tal vez pueda pedirle ayuda a Kiba-kun y a Shino-kun…. Pero no quisiera involucrarlos en nada peligroso, mejor lo haré sola, pero primero necesito saber la verdad.

Hinata sabia de alguien quien muy probablemente sabía lo que en realidad pasaba, pero tenía que armarse de mucho valor para hablar con ese alguien.

Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que deje una duda con esto último pero no se preocupen pronto sabrán qué pasó con Hinata cuando habló con ese alguien y, si aun no lo saben, quien es ese "alguien". Por favor dejen reviews XD


	4. Decisión

Hola todos los lectores. Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo pero es que estuve muy ocupado con unos proyectos del instituto y casi no tenía tiempo o inspiración para escribir, espero que lo largo de este capítulo recompense aunque sea un poco la espera, y espero que les guste claro.

Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto, no mia.

Sin más que decir aquí está el cuarto capítulo de mi historia.

**Cap. 4: Decisión.**

Hitomi caminaba por su casa buscando a Naruto, después de lo que había pasado hace una semana ella le había ofrecido a Naruto que se quedara en su casa por un tiempo mientras decidía qué hacer pero desde entonces él ha estado muy deprimido, aunque ya se había desahogado, aun le resultaba devastador el hecho de que la aldea que juro proteger lo haya traicionado así. Cuando Hitomi iba por el pasillo que daba al patio lo encontró sentado cerca del estanque su semblante de depresión no había cambiado, Hitomi no soportaba verlo así, aunque no lo conocía muy bien, cuando ella hablo con el por primera vez no parecía alguien que se deprimía fácilmente, pero ahí estaba, sentado viendo hacia el estanque con la mirada perdida, se acercó a él por detrás, parecía que él no se había percatado de su presencia o que la estaba ignorando, después de un momento Hitomi se sentó a su lado aun sin decir nada, pasó otro rato en silencio y luego decidió hablar.

-Naruto

-…

-Naruto

-…

-Naruto!- le grito algo irritada.

-Ah? Oh…..hola Hitomi-san- dijo sin mucho ánimo, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Hitomi pero sus ojos carecían de brillo.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Ya ha pasado una semana y sigues así de deprimido, tienes que aceptar las cosas como son y en vez de lamentarte debes pensar en qué harás ahora.

-Lo sé …..pero es que en toda mi vida mi único sueño ha sido convertirme en Hokage para que todos me reconocieran…..y ahora que me han exiliado eso se ha vuelto en algo imposible de lograr y no solo eso ellos intentaron matarme si se enteran de que aun sigo vivo me consideraran un renegado y seré perseguido- mirada se volvía más sombría- creo que lo mejor hubiera sido haber muerto en el río.

Al decir estas palabras lo siguiente que Naturo sintió fue una cachetada de parte de Hitomi, esto lo dejo sorprendido y cuando volteó a para mirarla pudo ver su cara. Estaba muy enojada y algunas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a decir algo como eso! El que estés vivo solo significa que tienes otra oportunidad para vivir y buscar otro sueño-Naruto se quedo mudo ante tal reacción y palabras de pate de Hitomi.

Hubo un largo e incomodo silencio después de eso, una vez Hitomi se calmó se acercó y con una mano acarició la mejilla de Naruto, que aun estaba algo ido pensando en sus palabras.

-Por favor no te rindas así de fácil eres joven y aun eres capaz de hacer lo que te propongas- le dijo esta vez con una sonrisa.

Naruto se le quedo mirando, reflexionando esas palabras, aunque llevaba muy poco tiempo conociéndola, Hitomi fue una de las pocas personas que confiaban en él a pesar de saber su secreto, después de unos minutos pensando en ello, le sonrió y la abrazó, cosa que la sorprendió un poco pero le devolvió el gesto.

-Está bien, prometo no volver a decir algo como eso.

-Gracias.

-Eto…. Hitomi-san.

-Dime?

-Podría recostar mi cabeza en tu regazó?

-Hm?

-Es que yo nunca conocí a mi madre y bueno…

Hitomi rio un poco entendiendo lo que quería decir el muchacho y accedió-esta bien-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Hitomi apoyo su espalda sobre el cerezo y Naruto posó su cabeza un su regazo, ella acariciaba su cabello mientras él se relajaba y sentía una sensación extraña, tal vez era esa sensación de maternidad que nunca sintió o que ya había olvidado y no era tan extraño el hecho de que sintiera eso ya que esa escena parecía la de una madre con su hijo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Al día siguiente Naruto estaba más animado, de hecho, parecía que lo ocurrido con la aldea nunca lo hubiese afectado, estaba tan feliz y agradecido con Hitomi que incluso ayudo con las tareas de la casa, aunque Hitomi se opusiera a ello.

-Has hecho mucho por mí, quiero agradecértelo como pueda.

-Pero no es necesario que me ayudes los quehaceres de la casa.

-No es ningún problema, además si voy a quedarme aquí, no importa el tiempo que sea, no puedo esperar a que hagas todos, seria un egoísta si lo hiciera.

Hitomi se resignó al oír su comentario y al ver su cara sonriente, algo le decía que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Terminaron de todo por la mañana, Hitomi debía admitir que era mucho más fácil limpiar esa enorme casa con la ayuda de alguien más pero Naruto jamás se imagino que sería tan duro, fue casi tan arduo como un entrenamiento, no hubo mucho que hacer hasta la hora de preparar el almuerzo.

-Naruto, ya que me has ayudado bastante con la casa te preparare lo que quieras.

-En serio?- preguntó emocionado.

-Sí, dime que quieres y te lo prepararé.

-Ramen! (era de esperarse XD)

-Hm creo que no tengo los ingredientes suficientes para hacerlo.

La cara del chico se entristeció (pero ya saben, de manera graciosa con las dos cascadas le lagrimas T_T)-NOOOO!

La reacción del chico le pareció algo graciosa a Hitomi, parecía que le gustaba mucho el ramen.

-No te preocupes puedo ir a comprarlos…mejor aun por qué no vienes conmigo, así conocerás el pueblo.

-Umm no es mala idea.

Y así se dispusieron a ir a comprar la cena, camino a la tienda Hitomi le enseñaba el pueblo y lo presentaba ante algunas de las personas que la saludaban.

-…..En que piensas Naruto? Estas muy callado.

-Es que me di cuenta de que todos en la aldea se refieren a ti como "Hitomi-sama" y me preguntaba por qué.-dijo mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza para mirarla.

-Oh era eso? Veras, esta aldea está ubicada en la ruta hacia otras aldeas por lo que es un punto muy favorable para el comercio, además la tierra de este lugar es ideal para la agricultura, de ahí su nombre: Nogyogakure, pero no tiene ninguna fuerza militar o ninjas para defenderla por lo que es presa fácil para los grupos de bandidos.

-Aaah y que tiene que ver eso con usted? (vaya que es lento el chico XD)

-Como te dije anteriormente, yo era una kunoichi de Konoha pero cuando deje la aldea no tenía donde dormir mucho menos vivir así que estuve viajando sin rumbo por un tiempo, haciendo trabajos como mercenaria para poder comer- al recordar esto su cara entristeció un poco- ….un día mientras viajaba me encontré con unos ninjas bandidos que estaban atacando a un comerciante, me deshice de ellos pero estaba muy cansada de tanto viajar y por eso salí herida, el comerciante me recogió y me trajo aquí, les conto a los demás aldeanos sobre lo que había pasado con los bandidos y accedieron en contratarme como guardiana de la aldea y desde ese día lo soy solo que ahora no lo hago por dinero sino porque este lugar se ha convertido en mi hogar- dijo con una sonrisa- y quiero protegerlo y las personas que me acogieron, por eso es que ellos me tratan así y me llaman por "sama".

-Ya veo.

Al escuchar la razón por la que Hitomi protegía la aldea, Naruto no pudo evitar recordar su antiguo hogar y sentirse un poco triste, pero él había prometido no deprimirse más y alejó esos pensamientos. Al poco rato llegaron a la tienda.

-Buenas tardes Hitomi-sama- saludo el dueño- que se la ofrece hoy.

-Hola, solo vine por unos ingredientes para la cena.

-Ya veo….y quien es el chico que la acompaña?

-El es Naruto Uzumaki es mi invitado.

-Ese es el muchacho que usted encontró en el rio hace unos días?

-Si.

-Aaah…. Pues mucho gusto chico yo soy Tanaka y soy el dueño de esta tienda.

-Mucho gusto- respondió haciendo una reverencia.

Naruto se quedo con Tanaka hablando mientras que Hitomi iba por los ingredientes para el ramen, cuando encontró todo lo que necesitaban regresó al mostrador donde el chico y el dueño estaban teniendo una animada conversación.

-Jajaja este chico me cae bien, Hitomi-sama por favor tráigalo con más frecuencia.

-Jeje me gustaría pero no se si el decidirá quedarse- dijo mirando a Naruto lo cual junto con la expresión recién dicha lo incomodo un poco, no sabía que iba a hacer y no había pensado en ello hasta ese momento.

Pero duro poco tiempo en su trance por que una explosión afuera lo sorprendió.

-Eh? Que...Que pasa?- preguntó mirando a Hitomi esperando una respuesta.

Ella miraba hacia afuera y solo se limitó a decir- Bandidos… están atacando otra vez.

-Que!

Naruto salió de la tienda y en efecto, los bandidos estaban causando estragos en la aldea.

-Naruto, quédate aquí.

-Eh?

-Es muy peligroso, yo ire y acabare con esto rápido así que …..

-Ni hablar, soy un ninja y no me voy a quedar mirando como estos idiotas destruyen la aldea!

Hitomi lo vio sorprendida, el se diponia a proteger una aldea en la que no ha estado mucho tiempo y cuya gente no conoce, pero no pudo negársele, algo le decía que Naruto no le haría caso, así que solo sonrio y le dijo.

-Esta bien, vamos

Al parecer la cantidad de bandidos que atacaba estas vez era mayor que antes por eso decidieron separarse, aunque Naruto no conocía bien la aldea se le iba a hacer fácil encontrar a los bandidos, estaba esparcidos por toda la aldea así que solo tenía que ir adonde viera humo u oyera gritos.

-Estos tipos son débiles- pensó- pero son demasiados…. Ah! ya se- hizo una posición da manos- Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Cientos de clones aparecieron.

-Muy bien chicos separemos por toda la aldea.

-BIEN!- gritaron al unísono y partieron.

La pelea se desarrollo mas rápido de esa forma. De pronto se produjo una gran explosión, mayor que la anterior, y todos vieron como una enorme columna de fuego se levantaba desde la parte este de la aldea, el Naruto al ver esto pensó que Hitomi debía estar en problemas así que fue corriendo en esa dirección. Al llegar al lugar vio todas las casas de la zona destruidas y quemadas muchos de los aldeanos y bandidos tirados en el suelo pero lo que de verdad le aterro fue ver a Hitomi tirada en el suelo muy mal herida y al parecer había recibido un gran daño de esa técnica de fuego que vio hace un rato.

-Hitomi-san!- fue de inmediato hacia ella.

-Naruto- estaba en mal estado, no imaginaba que entre estos bandidos hubiese alguien tan fuerte.

-Que pasa nena? Ya no puedes más- dijo el ninja que estaba parado a unos metros de ella- no me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes.

Algo andaba mal, el chakra de este tipo era inmenso era incluso más grande que el de ella.

-Jajaja parece que la Gran Guardiana de Nogyogakure no es más que una débil damisela.

Naruto llego al lado de Hitomi pero enseguida sintió el inmenso chakra del bandido.

-Eh? Y este enano, vete de aquí mocoso sino quieres quedar como ella.

-Naruto, huye ….. cough….el es muy poderoso.

-No si te dejo te matará.

Dicho esto se puso enfrente de Hitomi dispuesto a enfrentarse al enemigo.

-Jajajaja debiste haberle hecho caso mocoso yo no soy como esos debiluchos con los que peleaste.

-Eso espero porque ellos no me entretuvieron para nada, espero que tu me des algo de pelea- dijo con una sonrisa retadora.

El comentario no le gusto mucho al ninja- ya verás maldito niño, te voy a bajar los humos.

Inmediatamente termino de decir eso corrió rápidamente hacia Naruto a se puse frente a este y antes de que pudiese reaccionar le propino un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando a volar hacia atrás, antes de que tocara el suelo el ninja se puso atrás de él y de una patada lo elevo varios metros en el aire luego salto y girando sobre si mismo le dio una patada con el talón que lo mando con gran velocidad hacia el suelo haciendo un pequeño cráter y levantando una nube de polvo.

-Que te parece mocoso? Te estoy entreteniendo?- pregunto con una sonrisa malévola.

Naruto estaba inconsciente pero en su interior pasaba algo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto se encontraba frente a la jaula del Kyubi.

-_**Parece que estas en problemas otras ves mocoso, todo porque no sabes mantener la boca cerrada**_- dijo el zorro con una sorisa burlona.

-Ya cállate y dame tu poder maldito zorro, o es que quires morir también- replico Naruto con la misma sonrisa.

-_**Solo te salvas porque mi vida depende de la tuya, pero ya veras, algún día saldré de aquí y te devoraré.**_

-Si claro, ¡ya date prisa!

El zorro comenzó a emitir chakra y este fue envolviendo a Naruto.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Afuera de la mente de Naruto el ninja esperaba a que la nube de polvo se disipara para ver como dejo al chico, pero se sorprendió al verlo de pie.

-Pero que demo…- en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo.

El chakra del chico estaba aumentando, de hecho se podía ver, era rojo e inspiraba cierto temor, también sus ojos cambiaron de ser azules a rojo y sus pupilas se parecían a las de un gato, las marcas en sus mejillas se hicieron más notorias y sus uñas ahora eran garras, su mirada daba miedo.

-Ahora es mi turno.

En un segundo Naruto desapareció de las vista del ninja y apareció agachado frente a él, le dio una patada que lo elevo en el aire, hizo un clon y saltó para llegar al lado del ninja, estando ahí le dio un potente puñetazo que lo mando a volar a gran velocidad pero el clon ya lo esperaba del otro lado y este hizo lo mismo que el original, devolviéndolo hacia él, Naruto unió sus manos y las alzó y, antes de que el ninja chocara contra él, le golpeo enviándolo hacia el suelo, el impacto fue tal que hizo un cráter aun mayor que el de Naruto.

-Pero qué demonios le pasa a este niño?- preguntó para si mismo el ninja mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

Algo, además de su apariencia y poder, había cambiado en él, emanaba un aura que daba miedo, terror mejor dicho, sus ojos eran los de un asesino y su sonrisa al ver como dejó a su oponente era como si lo disfrutara.

-Aun no he terminado contigo- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Naruto….- dijo Hitomi en voz baja al ver el cambio que sufría Naruto cuando usaba el chakra del zorro, pero también noto algo extraño en el ninja, su chakra se había reducido drásticamente ya no parecía tener el mismo poder de hace unos momentos.

-Demonios ya no me quedan fuerzas- desesperadamente buscó en su cintura y alcanzó una especie de botella y bebió de ella, al instante su chakra se elevo de nuevo hasta llegar al gran nivel de antes.

Pero no pudo hacer mucho porque Naruto, al notar el cambio, de inmediato se dirigió hacia él corriendo a gran velocidad y, aprovechando el impulso y dio un puñetazo en la cara, rompiendo la botella y enviándolo hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que solo se detuvo cuando chocó contra un árbol.

-Lo hizo- pensó Hitomi aliviada.

Pero no duro el grato momento ya que ahora Naruto estaba de rodillas, sujetándose la cabeza, gruñendo y gritando, estaba luchando por mantener el control sobre el chakra del Kyubi.

-Naruto!- fue inmediatamente en su auxilio.

-Hi…Hitomi-san- dijo mientras trataba de no perder el control- haga lo que sea …argh!...pero deténgame por favor….AAAAAAAAAHHH!

De repente empezó a salir más chakra del cuerpo de Naruto, Hitomi tenía que hacer algo ahora o las cosas se iban a complicar más que con los bandidos, hizo unos sellos con las manos.

-Raiton: Riakyu( Técnica de relámpago: Esfera de electricidad)- con esto Hitomi golpeó a Naruto y pudo noquearlo sin causarle mucho daño.

Inmediatamente lo revisó para ver sus heridas peor vio que estas ya estaban curadas.

-Debe ser por el poder del zorro- pensó correctamente.

Al ver que Naruto estaba bien se dirigió hacia donde estaban los restos de la botella que tenía el ninja.

-El chakra de ese ninja bajó a un nivel normal por un momento, pero cuando bebió de lo que había es esa botella volvió a subir inmediatamente.

Al llegar donde estaban los pedazos de la botella pudo notar algo raro en el área donde se había derramado el líquido, a pesar de ser solo un poco, emanaba un poder extraño, algo parecido como a….

-Chakra…- pensó al identificar qué clase de poder era- pero cómo?

Peor fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos por un ruido, Naruto estaba despertando.

-Ugh….ugh…. que pasó… gané- estaba algo confundido no recordaba nada de lo que pasó después de que le pidió de su chakra al zorro pero al ver como quedo el campo de batalla y su adversario pudo suponer la respuesta.

-Hitomi-san!- se levantó y fue hacia ella cuando la vio- estas bien?

-Si Naruto, gracias por tu ayuda- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero estaba tan herida que ya no pudo soportar más y se cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Hitomi-san!- Naruto la ayudo a levantarse- estas mal herida, hay que levarte a un hospital rápido.

-Si- dijo con la voz débil.

Naruto la ayudo a mantenerse en pie y se movieron lo más rápido que las heridas de Hitomi les permitían.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lograron llegar al hospital de la aldea y a tender a Hitomi a tiempo, ella estuvo hospitalizada durante 2 días para tomar reposo mientras Naruto ayudaba con la reconstrucción de los edificios destruidos en el ataque.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya estaban en la casa de Hitomi los 5 últimos días Naruto se los había estado pasando ayudando en todo lo que pudo en la reconstrucción de la aldea por lo cual Hitomi y todos los aldeanos le estaban agradecidos, además de que fue él quien derrotó a ese ninja con la extraña botella.

Estaban en la sala tomando el té.

-Naruto, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, aun sin haber vivido mucho en esta aldea la protegiste y ayudaste a reconstruirla.

-No es nada- dijo sonriendo- no podía quedarme sentado e ignorar los problemas de los demás.

Pasó un rato en que Hitomi se quedó mirándolo fijamente, pensando en algo, esto extrañó al rubio.

-Pasa algo?

-Oh? No nada es solo… que me preguntaba que harás de ahora en adelante.

Naruto hubiera querido evitar responder esa pregunta, pero al pensar en todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos días se le ocurrió una idea.

Al convivir con los aldeanos mientras les ayudaba, sentí el aprecio que siempre he estado buscando, ellos no saben lo que tengo en mi interior y por eso no me tienen miedo ni odio, ellos solo ven al verdadero yo, no al monstro que veían los de mi vieja aldea.

Hitomi pudo notar algo de tristeza en él mientras decía esto y a la vez podía adivinar a donde se dirigía la conversación.

-Este lugar es muy acogedor y las personas son maravillosas…y quisiera protegerlo- le era algo difícil decir lo que quería por miedo a lo que diría Hitomi- así que me preguntaba si….si podría quedarme aquí en esta aldea, en esta casa…. le prometo que no causaré problemas y la ayudare en los que pueda, entrenare duro y me hare más fuerte para no volver a depender del chakra del Kyubi para combatir, así que por favor- dijo esto último haciendo una reverencia.

Hitomi se quedo mirándolo unos pocos segundos y con una pequeña risa dijo.

-Naruto no tienes porque hacer eso, claro que puedes quedarte aquí y empezar una vida nueva, y no te preocupes por tu secreto yo no se lo diré a nadie.

-De veras? Puedo quedarme?- preguntó emocionado.

-Si- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Hitomi-san- le dijo haciendo otra reverencia.

-Jajaja, te dije que no hagas eso, y puedes llamarme Hitomi ya que vivirás aquí de ahora en adelante.

-De acuerdo- dijo haciendo la pose "genial" de Gai-sensei.

Hitomi con una gota de sudor en la cabeza por ver esta ridícula pose pensó.

-Donde he visto eso antes?- pero prefirió no recordarlo.

Y así comenzó la nueva vida de Naruto en la Aldea de Nogyogakure.

Así termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, prometo que tardaré menos en subir el próximo. Por favor dejen reviews y díganme que les pareció. Hasta la próxima.


	5. Respuestas y una promesa

Hola a todos los lectores, les debo una gran disculpa por no cumplir mi promesa de no tardarme mucho en subir este capítulo se lo molesto que es retomar un historia después de no haberla leído en mucho tiempo, en verdad lo siento, pero ya he hecho todo lo que me tenia lejos de esto y puedo sacar más tiempo para escribir este fic así esto no se repetirá. Ahora les dejo este capítulo que espero sea de su agrado, déjenme reviews para saberlo y si tienen alguna queja por mi tardanza también las acepto.

Bueno, lean y disfruten.

**Cap.5: Respuestas y una promesa.**

Aunque Hitomi le había dicho que no era necesario, Naruto decidió entrenar para volverse más fuerte y así no depender del poder del Kyubi, al ver la determinación del chico esta no solo acepto su decisión sino que también se ofreció a entrenarlo, lo cual le agradeció grandemente.

Decidieron esperar a que la aldea fuera totalmente reconstruida, y claro ayudar en el proceso, para después dedicarse al entrenamiento.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La aldea por fin estaba totalmente reconstruida y Naruto ya estaba impaciente por comenzar con su entrenamiento, por suerte el patio de la casa era bastante amplio así que no tuvieron muchos problemas para encontrar un lugar en donde entrenar por ahora.

Hitomi se especializaba en Genjutsu pero era muy buena en Ninjutsu y tenia, como Tsunade, una fuerza descomunal lo cual favorecía a su Taijutsu. Ella ya había visto el estilo de pelea de Naruto durante el ataque así que tenía una idea de cuáles eran sus puntos fuertes y débiles en combate.

-Muy bien Naruto en tu pelea durante el ataque, me di cuenta de algo muy importante acerca de tu estilo.

-En serio- dijo algo emocionado.

-Si

-Y que fue?

-Que no sabes nada sobre lo básico en combate mano a mano y no sabes casi nada de Ninjutsu excepto por el Rasengan y los Ninjutsu básicos y no conoces ningún Genjutsu.

-No tenía que ser tan directa

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte….. el entrenamiento que te daré será más duro que cualquiera que te hayan dado en la vida- dijo mientras el aura negra volvía a salir de su cuerpo- no te garantizo que sobrevivas jejejejeje (risa malvada).

Naruto solo miraba sudando del miedo.

-En que me he metido?- pensó.

-Comenzaremos con lo básico del combate mano a mano.

-De acuerdo

-Muy bien ahora esquiva- inmediatamente dijo eso Hitomi le lanzó un puñetazo.

Al Naruto escuchar la orden de su maestra solo alcanzo a decir "Eh?" antes de darse cuenta del puño que venía hacia él, a duras penas lo esquivo.

-Que le pasa? No que íbamos a entrenar lo básico del combate mano a mano?

-Y eso es lo que estamos haciendo, lo primero que debes aprender antes del golpear es evitar ser golpeado- Hitomi sonrió- y te recomiendo que no te dejes golpear de mi – dijo golpeando una roca que tenía cerca y destrozándola.

-Esta mujer quiere matarme!- pensó aterrorizado.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hitana se encontraba en el dojo entrenando con Neji, no le estaba yendo muy bien apenas si podía esquivar algunos de sus golpes y no podía asestarle ni uno a él, pero no podía rendirse si quería volver a ver a Naruto.

_-Flashback-_

Hinata se dirigía al despacho de su padre, tenía sus dudas acerca de preguntarle pero no podía quedarse haciendo nada mientras algo le pasaba a Naruto. Llego frente a la puerta y se decidió a entrar, era un cuarto algo oscuro con algunos estantes con libros y pergaminos, un escritorio, detrás del cual estaba su padre, y dos sillas frente al mismo, algunos cuadros y detrás de Hiashi uno grande con el símbolo del clan Hyuga. Hiashi se encontraba revisando unos papeles

-Dis..disculpe padre- dijo aun temerosa pero decidida a preguntar.

-Que quieres Hinata?-dijo con un tono y un gesto duro, aunque después de la pelea de Neji vs Naruto en los exámenes Chunin el aceptaba mas a Hitana no dejaba de ser estricto y algo difícil de tratar.

-Imagino que ya sabrás sobre el exilio de Naruto-kun.

-Si- dijo prestándole ahora más atención a Hitana- que pasa con eso.

-Por ser unos de los líderes de los clanes de Konoha eres parte del Consejo de la aldea.

-Eso ya lo sé, a que viene todo esto Hinata?

-Cual es la verdadera razón por la cual exiliaron a Naruto-kun?- dijo finalmente no le importaba si su padre la castigaba por preguntar algo así, siempre y cuando obtuviera algo de información.

Hiashi se sorprendió un poco al oír la pregunta de su hija.

-Por qué quieres saber eso? Que tienes que con ver ese mocoso?

Esas preguntas la tomaron desprevenida, aunque se llevaba mejor con su padre, aun no le tenía la confianza suficiente como para contarle algo tan personal como eso, pero no tenia opción, no podía mentirle ya que la descubriría con el byakugan.

-Bueno yo….yo

-Respóndeme!

Hinata sabía que no había otra forma de sacarle la información y que no tenia escapatoria, debía responderle con la verdad, recordó porque hacia esto y se armo de valor, miro fijamente a su padre y dijo.

- Yo amo a Naruto-kun!

Hiashi se quedo de piedra al escuchar la confesión de su hija, nunca se esperaba algo como esto no sabía qué hacer.

-Es verdad eso que me acabas de decir?

Hinata miro a su padre su gesto seguía igual de duro pero el tono con que hizo esa última pregunta fue algo diferente sonaba como algo …..preocupado?

Aunque eso se le hizo muy raro, Hinata tenía cosas más importantes en la que pensar y sin dejar de mirar a su padre dijo.

-Si, desde hace mucho tiempo le he amado y no voy a permitir que nadie se me separe de él ….. ni siquiera tu….. y no me moveré de aquí hasta que me des una respuesta- era la primera vez que Hinata retaba así a su padre pero ella había decidido no echarse para atrás con esto y no dejo de mostrar esa mirada llena de determinación ni siquiera cuando su padre pareció haberse enojado bastante con lo último que dijo.

Aunque si se había enojado con lo que dijo Hinata, Hiashi no salía de su sorpresa y con cada palabra que decía su hija se preocupaba más ¿por qué ella hacia esto por ese chico?¿qué vio en él?¿qué tan lejos pretende llegar por él?- ese mocoso debe tener algo más que solo el Kyubi….. para que mi tímida hija haga esto solo por algo de información sobre él- pensó.

Pasó un rato de total silencio, lo único que intercambiaban Hinata y su padre era sus miradas, como un enfrentamiento para ver quién iba a ceder primero, Hiashi probando a ver si su hija hablaba en serio y Hinata decidida a obtener respuestas de su padre. Después de un realmente largo rato Hiashi finalmente dijo.

-Hmp. Parece que hablas en serio y para que hagas esto por ese chico debes amarlo mucho.

-Más que a mi vida ( si lo se es cursi ¬¬, pero es parte de la historia XD).

-Ya veo….. ¿que has escuchado sobre él?

-Que fue exilado de la aldea por ser Kyubi.

-Es cierto es fue la razón por la que Naruto Uzumaki fue exiliado, él es el contenedor del zorro demonio que atacó nuestra aldea ya hace mucho años.

Hiashi hizo una pausa para ver la reacción de Hinata, esperaba verla sorprendida o atemorizada, sin embargo esta ni se inmutó al oír la declaración de su padre- vaya en verdad lo ama- dijo Hiashi en sus adentros.

-Unas semanas atrás una representación del Consejo, de la aldea y un numeroso grupo de shinobis fueron a su casa y se lo llevaron.

-Hacia donde se lo llevaron?- ella estaba lista para ir por él.

Hiashi tomo un respiro antes de decir lo siguiente, sabia cual seria la reacción de Hinata al oírlo.

-Originalmente lo iban a dejar en la frontera del país en un lugar entre el País del Viento y el de la Roca, peor parece que el grupo en que se encargo de llevarlo desconocían esta parte del plan y decidieron arrojarlo por un puente cerca de la frontera.

Esto si hizo que Hinata se aterrara, ¿Naruto había muerto? Se sentía débil la determinación que hace unos segundos tenia se había esfumado y se convirtió en agonía no podía concebir esa idea.

Hiashi, al ver la cara de terror de su hija y al ver como se descomponía de a poco se apresuro a decir.

-Pero- esto llamo la atención de Hinata- antes de chocar con el agua los ninjas dijeron que pudieron ver un destello de lo que parecía un chakra rojo emanando del cuerpo de Naruto, ese debió ser el chakra del Kyubi se salió a protegerlo así que es muy probable que aun este vivo.

Hinata recobro la esperanza de recuperar a su amado al oír estas palabras, se sintió aliviada y cayó de rodillas agradeciendo que Naruto no hubiera muerto.

-Si el rio no lo arrastro hasta el mar debe de estar en algunos de los pueblo cercanos a este- termino Hiashi de dar su explicación.

Después de un rato recupero las energías, se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir por Naruto, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta Hiashi se interpuso en su camino.

-A donde crees que vas?

-Voy por Naruto-kun.

-Estas loca! Crees que voy a permitir que hagas semejante locura?

-Pe…..pero tu me dijiste..

-Si, te di la información que querías pero nunca dije que te dejaría ir por él.- dijo recuperando su semblante serio e inexpresivo.

-Pero yo quiero ir por el y te dije que ni tu podrás detenerme!- ya Hinata había recuperado su determinación al saber que Naruto estaba bien y no le era un problema enfrentarse a su padre (por lo menos verbal mente).

-YA BASTA DE ESTA INSENSATES!- Hiashi grito realmente furioso, el grito se escucho por toda la mansión Hyuga y algunos fueron a ver que estaba ocurriendo-

-Acaso sabes lo que significaría ir por él? Por ir a buscar a ese mocoso te convertirías como el en una ninja renegada, te estarías exiliando a ti misma, y por ser renegada también serías buscada, eso quiere decir que si te ven de nuevo tendrían la orden de matarte, además muchas aldeas enemigas e incluso el propio gobierno del País del Fuego están en busca de los secretos del Byakugan, si se enteran de que tu andas por ahí buscando a alguien sola no dudarían en ir por ti y no permitiré que el secreto más valioso del Clan Hyuga caiga en manos enemigas y muchos menos permitiré que mi hija sea raptada y asesinada. En tu estado actual y con tu pobre habilidad para el combate no llegarías ni a verlo si sales de esta aldea. ASI QUE OLVIDALO!

Aunque Hinata había demostrado una gran valentía al enfrentarse con su padre, el verlo asi de iracundo la asusto y mientras él de decía porque no la iba a dejar ir por Naruto, ella no hizo más que bajar la cabeza y escuchar volviendo a ser la chica tímida y callada de siempre. Pero al oir y analizar la última frase de su padre:" En tu estado actual y con tu pobre habilidad para el combate no llegarías ni a verlo si sales de esta aldea". A Hinata se le ocurrió una idea para poder salir en busca de Naruto.

-Tienes razón- Hiashi guardo silencio y se calmo un poco para escuchar lo que tenia que decir- soy débil- el que ella lo haya reconocido lo alivio- pero y si me hago más fuerte? Tanto como para poder defender el secreto del clan y a mí misma, si logro llegar a ser así de fuerte, me dejarías ir por Naruto-kun?

Esto si que lo preocupo- pero el clan…

-Tú ya has decidido que yo no seré la líder del Clan Hyuga y en realidad, y con todo respeto, eso no me importa mucho- levanto la cabeza y le sonrió a su padre- yo solo quiero estar con Naruto-kun.

Hiashi se había preguntado qué tan lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar su hija por ese muchacho y con esto había obtenido su respuesta, ella estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo, incluso a su clan, y a arriesgar su vida por ir por él-en verdad Hinata… eres igual a tu madre- dijo sonriendo un poco, a lo que ella solo rio un poco.

-Parece que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión…. Haa(suspiro no risa) está bien, si cumples con tu promesa de volverte más fuerte podrás ir en su búsqueda.

Hinata estaba realmente feliz ahora, en realidad no tenía mucha información de donde estaba Naruto y mucho menos de donde estará para cuando ella pueda ir en su búsqueda, pero mientras ella sepa que él esta bien no dejara de buscarlo.

-Pero- dijo Hiashi interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y con la cara muy seria- para probar que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para abandonar la aldea tendrás que vencerme en combate.

Esto le bajo un poco los ánimos, Hiashi era uno de los guerreros más temidos de la aldea y sabia que no iba a ser para nada fácil vencerlo, pero Hinata no se rendiría tal vez le tomaría algunos años pero vencería a su padre y encontraría a su amado sin importar que o quién se interpusiera en su camino.

-Prometo que lo lograré- se dijo en su mente.

Y con esto comenzó el entrenamiento de Naruto y Hinata ¿Qué tan fuertes se harán y que deparará el destino (o sea yo) para ellos?

Qué les pareció? como pudieron ver el capítulo trato más de Hinata que de Naruto pero ella también es la protagonista de la historia y muchos querían sabes que había pasado con ella, bueno, al parecer la va a tener difícil ahora y Naruto no está mejor con el loco entrenamiento de Hitomi XD. Espero leer su opinión sobre este capítulo y si tienen consejos o sugerencias sobre algo que deba mejorar (además de lo obvio) por favor escríbanmelas. Con esto me despido por ahora.


	6. Encuentro inesperado

_**Hola a todos los lectores, aquí les traigo una parte del capítulo #6 de este fic, tuve que hacerlo así porque he tenido problemas para inspirarme en algo bueno y me hubiese llevado más tiempo el escribir y subir todo el capitulo y como les prometí que no tardaría tanto en subir nuevos capítulos, les traje la primera parte que pude escribir, es corto a causa del problema mencionado anteriormente, perdón. Pero no se preocupen que pronto se me quita este bloqueo y termino todo el capitulo.**_

_**Espero que les guste y si tienen ideas para ayudarme por favor escríbanmelas.**_

**Cap.6 (parte 1): Encuentro inesperado.**

Han pasado 2 años desde que Naruto y Hinata comenzaron sus respectivos entrenamientos para cumplir sus metas; Naruto quiere dejar de depender del poder del Kyubi para luchar y poco a poco lo está logrando, durante estos 2 ha podido sobrevivir el intenso y ridículamente peligroso entrenamiento de Hitomi, pero ha valido la pena, ahora es capaz de rivalizar en fuerza a Tsunade, ha aprendido varios Ninjutsu del tipo viento y ya domina algunos Genjutsu, en su nuevo hogar, Nogyogakure, se ha ganado el aprecio de todos los aldeanos que conoce, no solo es uno de los ahora dos Guardianas Ninja de Nogyogakure sino que también cumple con los otros deberes de un ninja para con su aldea tales como, realizar misiones y ganar dinero para la aldea( claro, el se queda con su parte). Ahora considera a Hitomi como a su madre y regularmente le llama por okasan, al parecer ella piensa igual y lo ve a él como un hijo ya que nunca se ha quejado de este habito que ha ido adquiriendo el joven.

Hinata tiene que hacerse más fuerte para así vencer a su padre y poder y en busca de Naruto y aunque aún no ha tenido éxito en esto ha cumplidos satisfactoriamente todas las misiones que se le han sido asignadas a tal punto que ya le encargan misiones de rango B o hasta A en algunas ocasiones incluso misiones en solitario, por cierto ahora es una Chunin, y gracias a esto se ha ido ganando el respeto de muchos en la aldea y de su clan, pero también ha ganado los corazones de todos los jóvenes de la aldea con su gran belleza y muchos de estos se le declaran (aun sabiendo que Hiashi los mataría si los descubre) pero ella los ha tenido que rechazar a todos porque su corazón le pertenece a cierto rubio.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Cerca de la frontera del País de Fuego, Hinata se encontraba cumpliendo una misión, era simple, entregar unos pergaminos con mensajes para ninjas de Konoha que están esparcidos por todo el país, la razón por la que esta simple misión necesitaba de una shinobi como Hinata era por la posibilidad de que ninjas enemigos interceptaran los mensajes.

Solo le quedaba un pergamino por entregar y ella estaba a un día de llegar a la aldea donde debía entregarlo, la misión había sido más tranquila de lo que ella esperaba, no se había encontrado con ningún enemigo ni peligro en su viaje, pero no por eso bajaría la guardia. También había aprovechado esa misión para buscar información sobre Naruto en las diferentes aldeas en las que había estado, pero no pudo conseguir nada y eso la desanimaba y preocupaba un poco, pero no perdía la fe, ella sabía que Naruto no moriría fácilmente.

Mientras pensaba, vio un claro delante y decidió preparar su campamento ahí, ya el sol se estaba poniendo y el lugar era perfecto, el rio no estaba muy lejos de ahí, había rocas en las cuales podía amarrar hilos para las trampas y aunque estaría rodeada por el bosque, eso no le preocupaba a una usuaria del Byakugan. Tan pronto llego se puso a trabajar, preparo las trampas, busco leña, no llevo una tienda de acampar porque prefería estar a la intemperie, cuando términos con eso decidió ir por agua.

Camino al rio ella había estado usando su Byakugan para inspeccionar el área, al no ver a nadie pensó que podía relajarse un poco, pero cuando llego al rio se sorprendió al ver a alguien allí, inmediatamente uso su Byakugan de nuevo y no podía creer lo que veía, o mejor dicho lo que no veía, no podía ver el flujo de chakra de aquella persona, como si estuviese muerto, se acerco para ver quién era, estaba sentado a la orilla del rio cubierto por completo con una capa negra y un sombrero (no, no es un Akatsuki).

Cuando Hinata se acerco lo suficiente como para verle la cara notó que estaba completamente vendada, excepto por los ojos los cuales se abrieron de golpe y la miraron fijamente por uno pequeño instante antes de que el individuo lanzara un kunai hacia ella, pero Hinata pudo reaccionar rápido y los esquivó con facilidad, el ninja se levando de donde estaba y Hinata de dio cuenta de que ahora si podía ver su chakra.

-Hmhmhmhm(risa) por tu reacción puedo decir que eres una kunoichi y por tu ojos que eres del Clan Hyuga de Konoha.

Hinata se quedó en silencio y en guardia, alerta a cualquier otro ataque por parte del ninja.

-Ya veo, si no lo niegas quieres decir que estoy en los correcto- hizo una pausa y empezó a reírse como un maniaco- que suerte tengo, no solo cumpliré mi misión de interceptar tu mensaje sino que también podré llevar a mis lideres el tan codiciado secreto del Clan Hyuga JAJAJAJAJA(risa…..maniaca)

-Quien eres y como se que no pude ver tu chakra hace un momento?

-Mi nombre es Hokusai soy un mercenario y la razón por la que no me pudiste ver con tu Byakugan es porque soy capaz de "morir" temporalmente reduciendo el flujo de sangre y chakra por mi cuerpo al mínimo así que aun sigo consiente en estado, es una técnica muy útil- dibujo una sonrisa en su cara- especialmente si quieres acercarte a un Hyuga.

Esa técnica era algo peligroso pero nada que ella no pudiese controlar. Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose fijamente, hasta que Hokusai hizo el primer movimiento, enterrándose bajo tierra, Hinata intentó ubicarlo usando el Byakugan, pero fue inútil.

-Seguro está usando su técnica- pensó- no hay problema, solo tengo que estar alerta a cualquier movimiento de la tierra, además para moverse rápido necesita restaurar su flujo de chakra y así se vuelve vulnerable a mí.

Algo se movió justo debajo de ella y cuando bajó la mirada vio salir una mano de allí, rápidamente salto hacia atrás para esquivarlo y espero a que saliera le cuerpo completo, cuando lo hizo Hinata lo golpeo rápido y fuerte con un Juken, pero para su sorpresa este era un clon que se desvaneció con el golpe y antes de que ella pudiese darse cuenta, en ninja la estaba sujetando el cuello por detrás y había puesto un kunai en su garganta.

-Me creíste tan tonto niña?

-Me atrapó!- pensaba la ojiperla, sabia que cualquier movimiento acabaría en su muerte por el kunia en su cuello.

-Ahora entregame el pergamino- ordeno Hokusai con una voz más seria.

-No puedo hacer eso- decía en su mente- no puedo dejar que se quede con el pergamino creo que mi única opción es….- se preparó para activar el sello explosivo que tenia en su chaqueta en para casos como este se explotaría con todo y pergamino (si, sé que es algo drástico, pero recuerden que ella debe proteger también el secreto del Byakugan).

Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando de pronto sintió como alguien, en un instante llego donde estaban parados y solo se escucho como alguien decía.

-Rasengan!

Antes de pudiesen darse cuenta, Hokusai salió volando hacia atrás, dando vueltas hasta que choco con un árbol. Hinata reconoció esa técnica y aunque la voz era un poco más mudara de lo que recordaba también pudo reconocer a quien pertenecía, miro hacia el lado y confirmo sus sospechas, era Naruto que ahora la estaba viendo con una sonrisa.

-Hinata? Vaya! Si que has cambiado mucho.

_**Les gusto? **_

_**Por favor díganmelo en sus reviews, antes de despedirme quisiera pedirles un favor, si entre los lectores hay algún autor de otros fic de Naruto o conoce alguno, necesito ayuda par encontrar nombre de jutsus y técnicas, si alguien conoce alguna pagina donde encontrar o me puede ayudar a inventar alguno se los agradecería mucho. **_


	7. Encuentro inesperado Parte 2

**Cap.6 (parte 2): Encuentro inesperado.**

Hinata no podía creer lo que veía, durante 2 años había estado entrenando para poder ir a buscar a su amado, pero nunca imagino encontrarlo antes de eso y mucho menos en una situación como esta. Pero ahí estaba más grande, por lo visto más fuerte, pero con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

-Na…Naruto?- pregunto con la timidez que tenia siempre que hablaba con él.

-Claro que soy yo! Que no me reconoces? Se que he crecido pero no es para tanto- dijo Naruto sin dejar de sonreír.

-Naruto….- lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Hinata? Que te pasa? Dije algo malo? Si es por lo de que has cambiado mucho me refería a que te vez más linda que antes no a otra cosa!- estaba nervioso porque Hinata comenzó a llorar de repente.

Hinata solo se quedaba inmóvil, mirándolo, hasta que no pudo contenerse más y se le lanzo para abrazarlo y llorar más.

-Naruto!-decía entre sollozos- en verdad eres tu!

-Hahaha(risa suave) pues claro o acaso conoces a otro ninja con cabello rubio y despeinado- dijo mientras la separaba de él un poco para limpiarle las lagrimas y le sonreía. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y su cara roja por el contacto del rubio en ella.

-Amiga tuya Naruto?- se escuchó una voz femenina en la misma dirección por donde vino Naruto.

-Ah, si Hitomi-san

Hinata salió de su transe y miro en esa dirección para ver quién era. Se sorprendió al ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado y con un kimono. Algunos pensamientos preocupantes comenzaron a surgir en su cabeza al darse cuenta de cómo llamó a Naruto, ella era una mujer muy hermosa y al parecer Naruto y ella se tenían confianza. Podría ser que son ….?

-Naruto, quien es?- pregunto de una buena vez para salir de dudas y ver si aun tenia esperanzas o no.

-Ella es Hitomi (lo siento, nunca pensé en un apellido) ella me rescato cuando fui exiliado de la aldea y lanzado al rio, y desde hace 2 años ha sido mi sensei, también es como una madre para mi.

Esas ultimas palabras fueron de gran alivio para Hinata, y Hitomi se percató de eso.

-Eto, mucho gusto Hitomi-san, soy Hinata Hyuga- se presentó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Mucho gusto, Hinata- respondió imitando el gesto de la ojiperla- parece que te ha alegrado mucho reencontrarte con Naruto, verdad?

-Eh?...eh…si- dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos (cosa que hace cada vez que se pone nerviosa)- es que cuando supe que fue exiliado me preocupe mucho y le he echado mucho de menos (no tengo que mencionarles que está más roja que un tomate, cierto? XD).

-En serio?- pregunto Naruto. El ya había abandonado toda esperanza de que alguien en la aldea lo extrañase, pero al recordar las veces que estuvo con Hinata en alguna misión, hablando y antes de su combate contra Neji durante los exámenes Chunin, ella fue siempre amable con él y nunca lo miro con miedo ni lo trato con desprecio, se dio cuenta en ese momento de que en ella siempre a tenido a una verdadera amiga, y eso lo alegró mucho.

Pero el grato momento fue interrumpido cuando se escucho un ruido en la dirección en la que había volado Hokusai.

-Jejejeje(risa malvada) acaso creen que han terminado conmigo-dijo el ninja mientras se levantaba de entre los pedazos de madera- esto apenas comienza mocosos!

Rápidamente saco una botella de aspecto extraño y empezó a beber de ella. Hitomi la reconoció inmediatamente y antes de que Hokusai siguiera bebiendo le lanzo un kunai rompiendo la botella.

-Argh! Maldita! Que hiciste? Sabes cuánto me costó conseguir eso? Me las pagaras, solo he tomado un poco, jejeje, pero eso bastara para matarlos a los tres- mientras decía esto su chakra comenzó a aumentar considerablemente.

-Lo sabía, es lo mismo que bebió ese ninja de hace dos años- pensó Hitomi al sentir el descomunal chakra que iba adquiriendo el enemigo.

Naruto, al sentir el gran aumento de chakra, también recordó lo que pasó la última vez así que decidió atacar primero antes de que el enemigo lo hiciera.

Corrió rápidamente hasta ponerse frente a Hokusai y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, lo cual hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, Naruto aprovechó esto, giro sobre un pie y le pego una patada que lo mandó unos metros hacia atrás, sin perder tiempo creo dos clones y, con la ayuda de estos, un Rasengan enorme, luego fue a toda velocidad hacia Hokusai.

-Odama Rasengan!

La enorme esfera de chakra impactó al ninja y lo mando a volar hacia una gran roca.

-Lo logre!- pensó Naruto mientras veía al enemigo impactar contra la roca a una gran velocidad

Pero a pesar de todos vieron a Hokusai estrellarse contra la roca y demolerla con tal impacto, ninguno de ellos dejo de sentir su enorme chakra, eso los preocupaba, y todo empeoró cuando se disipó el polvo ya que vieron a Hokusai de pie, con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa macabra.

-Jejeje, ya terminaste niño?- estaba sin un rasguño, como si no le hubiera pasado nada.

-Cómo es posible?- preguntó Naruto, incrédulo- cómo es que sigues de pie después de haber recibido ese ataque?

-Parece que aun no entiendes mi poder a pesar de ser capaz de sentirlo, hmhmhmhm, permíteme demostrártelo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Hokusai se posicionó en frente de Naruto y le lanzó un puñetazo, el cual Naruto a duras penas esquivó.

-Que rápido!- solo eso pudo pensar antes de poder ver la verdadera intención de Hokusai, primero sintió un fuerte golpe en su costado izquierdo. Luego como su cuerpo se estrellaba en el rio, pudo escuchar la voz de Hinata gritar su nombre y después todo se oscureció.

Naruto había sido pateado hacia el rio y estaba siendo llevado, aunque no muy rápidamente, por la corriente, Hinata y Hitomi se movieron rápidamente para ir a rescatarlo pero Hokusai se interpuso entre ellas y el rio.

-Si quieren rescatar al mocoso tendrá que pasar sobre mí.

-Tengo que ir por Naruto-kun rápido- pensó Hinata quien comenzó a correr hacia Hokusai e intento golpearlo varias veces con su Juken pero este los esquivo todos con facilidad.

-Es demasiado rápido- pensó Hitomi que hasta ese momento había estado observando la situación y analizando la fuerza del oponente- ni siquiera los veloces golpes del estilo del Clan Hyuga pueden alcanzarlo- pero tuvo que dejar eso a un lado cuando vio que Hokusai había atrapado a Hinata, sujetándola del cuello.

-Agh! Agh! Naru…to…kun- estaba perdiendo el conocimiento por la falta de oxígeno.

-No te preocupes por él preciosa- decía Hokusai con su sonrisa macabra- mejor preocúpate por ti ya que sufrirás un peor destino, pero antes de matarte y llevarte a ti y al pergamino conmigo creo que jugaré un poco con tipo.

-Katon: Endan! (Tecnica de fuego: Llamarada)

-Que?-Hokusia no pudo esquivar la poderosa llamarada que exhaló Hitomi la cual aprovechó su confusión para romper con su brutal fuerza el brazo con el que sostenía a Hinata y alejar a la misma rápidamente de él.

-Tch mira lo que hiciste- decía Hokusia mientras miraba su brazo roto- esta me las pagas- y con un rápido movimiento volvió a colocar los huesos roto en posición.

-Crees que con volver a poner tus huesos en posición tu brazo se curará tan rápido?- dijo Hitomi.

Pero en respuesta, Hokusai se agachó y golpeo el suelo con el brazo que hace unos segundos estaba roto e hizo un enorme cráter además su quemadura se habían curado.

-Creo que si, jejeje.

-Lo sabia- pensó Hitomi mientras recordaba lo que paso cuando Naruto lo atacó- el no es invulnerable a los golpes pero al parecer su enorme chakra lo ayuda a regenerarse mucho más rápido que alguien normal, por esa razón no se molestó en esquivar los golpes de Naruto peor si esquivó los de Hinata ya que el margen de tiempo entre cada golpe de su estilo es muy corto.

-Hinata despierta- Hitomi sacudía un poco a Hinata para que esta despertase.

-Ummm mmm Hitomi-san?- abrió los ojos e intentaba recordar lo que había sucedido- Ahh Naruto-kun! Tengo que salvarlo- se empezó a desesperar cuando no pudo encontrarlo con la mirada en el rio.

-Ya me cansé de jugar además el tiempo se me está acabando- sonrió de nuevo- así que las mataré ahora.

Y cuando estaba a punto de moverse se escucho un estallido rio abajo y se vio una columna de agua elevarse y podía sentirse otra gran cantidad de chakra emanar desde ese lugar.

-Naruto- pensó Hitomi preocupada al sentir el mismo chakra que hace dos años.

%%%%%%%%%%%% minutos antes %%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto se encontraba en un lugar bastante mamilar para él, con agua hasta las rodillas y parado en frente de una enorme jaula.

-Je, parace que aun soy muy débil como para luchar contra alguien con tal poder- decía Naruto, más para sí mismo que para el huésped de la jaula.

-_**No es que sea débil, mocoso, es solo que el ninja contra el que luchas tiene un poder parecido al mio**_- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa-_** un poder contra el que solo puedes luchar con otro de la misma naturaleza.**_

-Acaso insinúas que si no uso tu poder como la ultima vez, nunca podre derrotar al tipo?

-_**Jeje, exacto.**_

-Ni loco te dejare tomar el control de mi cuerpo otra vez!

-_**No tienes otra alternativa, o es que acaso prefieres morir y que luego maten a tus amiguitas?**_

Naruto se quedo pensándolo, es cierto que Hokusai era demasiado fuerte como para vencerlo sin el chakra del Kyubi, pero si lo usaba podría terminar hiriendo a Hinata y a Hitomi.

-_**Aaarggh, no ahí mucho tiempo para pensarlo mocoso….. te propongo un trato, usas mi poder y yo no tomare el control sobre ti, pero tendras que ser capaz de controlarlo tu solo.**_

A Naruto le sorprendió que el Zorro le haya propuesto esa clase de trato y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Y tú que ganas con esto?- no confiaba mucho en ese trato, paracia que Naruto tenia todas las de ganar y eso era muy raro viniendo del Kyubi.

-_**Ademas de seguir vivo, he estado muy aburrido estos dos últimos años y el que uses mi chakra es como si me dejaras salir por un rato.**_

-No lo entiendo, como que dejarte salir?

-_**Te lo explicare en otro momento, ahora, deja de perder el tiempo mocoso estúpido!**_

De pronto el Kyubi comenzó a dar de su chakra a Naruto, quien fuera de su mente empezó a emanar grandes cantidades de chakra rojo mientras aun seguía flotando en el rio y cuando despertó expulsó una gran cantidad de chakra de golpe provocando una columna de agua.

-Siento el poder del Kyubi por todo mi cuerpo- pensó – pero no tengo que luchar por el control como las veces pasadas….. parece que ese zorro cumplirá su palabra después de todo- Naruto ya no podía ver a nadie a su alrededor, al parecer el rio se lo llevó bastante lejos del lugar de la pelea, pero si podía sentir el chakra de Hokusai y de inmediato se dirigió en esa dirección.

%%%%%%%%%%%% actualidad %%%%%%%%%%%%

Después de que la columna de agua bajó todos sintieron como la otro fuente de chakra se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ese lugar. Hitomi ya sabía de quien se trataba pero Hinata y Hokusai no así que se mantuvieron alerta. De pronto dejaron de sentir el chakra en la dirección en que venía y cuando lo sintieron de nuevo ya estaba detrás de Hokusai, quien al sentirlo se volteo para ver un puño ir directo a su cara y pudo esquivarlo fácilmente agachándose, pero no pudo esquivar la patada que lo esperaba abajo y que lo envió a volar varios metros en el aire.

Hinata miraba la escena sorprendida, hace un momento Hokusai parecía invencible y ahora Naruto de una simple patada lo manda a volar, además de que el rubio emitía una gran cantidad de chakra.

-Así que este es el poder del Kyubi por el cual Naruto-kun fue exiliado de la aldea- pero Hinata notaba algo raro a pesar de ser una enorme poder no superaba el nivel de chakra que sentía en Hokusai.

Hitomi también noto esto y se puso a pensar- que extraño este chakra es menor al de dos años atrás.

Naruto también lo noto- que pasa Kyubi este es menos del poder que siempre emanas cuando uso tu chakra.

-_**Pero es la cantidad que en tu estado actual puedes controlar, si te doy más perderás el control de tu cuerpo.**_

-Rayos, no puedo acabar con el así, dame un poco más.

-_**Pero…**_

-Solo hazlo!

**-**_** De acuerdo! Peor no me culpes cuando algo malo suceda!**_- dicho esto, el Kyubi le dio más de su chakra a Naruto.

Hokusai cayó al suelo después de un rato en el aire ( que tan alto lo habrá pateado Naruto como para durar tanto? ) y el golpe fue bastante fuerte y, aunque gracias a su enorme chakra sus heridas comenzaron a sanar rápidamente, estaba ya harto de lidiar con su presa y esos entrometidos, especialmente con el que lo mando a volar, al levantarse pudo verlo algo distraído, parecía como si estuviera hablando solo, y decidió aprovechar esa oportunidad para acabar con él.

Se dirigió rápida y desesperadamente hacia Naruto ya que había notado que su chakra, que hace unos segundos era menor que el suyo, comenzaba a aumentar de nuevo. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, rápidamente comenzó a hacer sellos con las manos.

-Mala suerte para ti que estamos al lado de un rio JAJAJA! Suiton: Suigadan (Técnica de agua: proyectil de agua).

Del rio comenzaron a salir muchos chorros de agua en forma de proyectiles e impactaron todos a Naruto, pero este solo desapareció el una nube de humo.

-Un clon de sombra?- desesperando, busco a Naruto con la mirada pero no lo hallo a su alrededor y solo fue cuando vio un destello rojo proviniendo de arriba de él y vio a Naruto cayendo hacia él con un Rasengan rojo en su mano derecha.

-Se acabo!- dijo Naruto mientras caía en dirección a Hokusai, pero estando a unos metros de él, sintió un gran impulso de ira dentro de si y hizo que perdiera la concentración sobre su técnica la cual se desvaneció.

Hokusai vio como se desvanecía la técnica de Naruto y como el mismo se sorprendía de ello y aún seguía cayendo en dirección a él así que reaccionó rápido dando unos pasos hacia atrás para esquivar a Naruto y, antes de que este tocara el suelo, le pego una poderosa patada en el abdomen y lo envió en dirección a las chicas.

Hinata y Hitomi vieron como Naruto se dirigía a ellas rápidamente y reaccionaron atrapándolo y, por el impulso que este llevaba, ellas fueron empujadas hacia atrás pero gracias a la fuerza de Hitomi se detuvieron antes de chocar con algo. Naruto respiraba de forma forzada y en su cara se veía como sufría al luchar por el control de su cuerpo.

-Naruto, por qué usaste el poder del Kyubi de nuevo aun sabiendo lo peligroso que era?- pregunto Hitomi preocupada y algo enojada.

-Ugh… es….argh!... es la única forma de vencerlo.

-Te equivocas, ya descubrí su punto débil, solo necesitamos inmovilizarlo por unos segundo para que Hitana lo golpee con su técnica.

-Qui…quien yo?- pregunto Hinata algo nerviosa al ser mencionada en el plan, ya había intentado golpear a Hokusai en dos ocasiones y en ambas termino atrapada por el enemigo y al borde de ser asesinada- no se si pueda es muy rápido y además invencible.

-No, solo se regenera de manera muy rápida pero las técnicas del Clan Hyuga son más veloces que esa habilidad, solo necesitas cerrar sus puntos de chakra.

Naruto a pesar de estar sufriendo pudo escuchar el plan de Hitomi y se le ocurrió una idea que podría solucionar su problema también.

-Yo lo inmovilizaré- ambas chicas lo miraron con cara de "Que?" pero él ignoro eso y continuo hablando- pero tengo que pedirte algo Hinata.

-Si?- preguntó, nerviosa por lo pudiera pedir en el estado en el que es encontraba.

-Debes golpearme con tu técnica también.

-Pe… pero que estás diciendo Naruto-kun? Yo no podría….

-Debes hacerlo, es la única forma de detenerme antes de que pierda el control.

-Pero Naruto-kun, es posible que golpee algunos de tus puntos vitales y podrías morir.

-Confió en ti- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Al oír esto Hinata supo que no tenía otra opción más que hacer lo que Naruto de pedía.

-De acuerdo- le dijo con determinación.

-Bien- dijo mientras se levantaba con esfuerzo- comencemos!

Todos ambas chicas asintieron y luego todos corrieron hacia Hokusai.

-Hitomi-san ahora!- ordenó Naruto y enseguida Hitomi comenzó a realizar sellos de forma veloz.

-Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!(Técnica de fuego: gran bola de fuego).

La enorme bola de fuego envolvió a Hokusai quien saltó para salir de las llamas, pero Naruto esperaba esa reacción de su parte y ya había creado tres clones de sombra, inmediatamente Hokusai salió de la bola de fuego saltaron tras él y lo sujetaron de forma tal que este no pudiera moverse, mucho menos escapar de lo que venía.

-Hinata!- grito Naruto a su compañera que ya los estaba esperando el punto donde iban a caer, lista para golpear con su técnica.

-Bien!- respondió, y luego pensó- no te defraudaré Naruto-kun.

Y justo antes de que los Narutos y Hokusai tocaran el suelo ella comenzó a golpearlos.

-Hakke: Hyaku Ni Juu Hachi Shou (Círculo Celestial: 128 Golpes)

Al golpear a los clones estos desaparecían en una nube de humo, lo que provocó una gran cortina de humo que no dejó ver nada y para cuando se disipó, Hinata ya había finalizado la técnica y tanto Hokusai como Naruto yacían en el suelo, el primero muy golpeado y herido (pero vivo) y el otro con unas cuantas heridas pero Hinata procuró no golpear ningún punto vital. Hitomi fue a revisarlos.

-Vaya, Hinata si que estabas enojada con él ¿no?- dijo Hitomi de forma graciosa al revisar a Hokusai, Hinata se avergonzó un poco- bueno, por ahora llevémoslos a Nogyogakure.

Al escuchar ese nombre Hinata recordó su misión, pero ahora le importaba más Naruto así que decidió dejarlo para después.

-De acuerdo- y se dispuso a ir por Naruto, pero se sorprendió al ver que Hitomi cargo a los dos con mucha facilidad- Hi..Hitomi-san no necesitas ayuda?

-Eh? Oh no te preocupes- dijo de forma inocente y comenzó a saltar rápidamente sobre los arboles.

-Eejejejeje- Hinata la seguía y se sorprendía de lo rápido que se movía a pesar de estar cargando dos personas.

_**Hola que les pareció?**_

_**Lo sé, tarde mucho pero en serio no se me ocurría nada bueno, espero que lo largo del capítulo compense la espera y no se preocupen por el siguiente, ya estoy trabajando en eso. Por favor denme su opinión y gracias por su paciencia.**_

_**Cuidense.**_


	8. El Sake no Biju

**Cap.7: El Sake no Biju.**

Para cuando llegaron a Nogyogakure ya era de noche, fueron directamente a la casa de Hitomi, al llegar a esta decidieron encerrar a Hokusai, cuyas heridas habían sido tratadas pero aun estaba inconsciente, en el almacén del sótano (ya que en la aldea no había cárcel, esto era lo mejor que tenían) atando con sogas sus manos y pies y, por supuesto, desarmándolo, mientras Hitomi se encargaba de esto, le dijo a Hinata.

-Podrías llevar a Naruto a su habitación por favor?

-Eh?... eto…claro- decía sonrojada mientras jugaba con sus dedos y se dirigió hacia Naruto para cagarlo.

Hitomi notó el nerviosismo de la chica, sonrió con picardía y dijo- solo no te aproveches mucho de él, dudo que funcione con él estando inconsciente.

Este comentario casi hace que Hinata suelte a Naruto y hizo que su cara adquiriera una tonalidad de rojo jamás vista.

-Hi….Hitomi-san!- dijo muy avergonzada mientras Hitomi no aguantaba la risa.

Después de ese interesante momento Hinata fue a llevar al inconsciente Naruto a su habitación y Hitomi se quedó, terminando de atar a Hokusia.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Estaba todo oscuro, podía oír voces cerca de él, luego a alguien riendo, Hokusai había recuperado la conciencia mas no abrió los ojos decidió fingir estar en ese estado y esperar una oportunidad para escapar, después de que las risas cesaron sintió como movían sus pies y como una soga los ataba firmemente y se dio cuando que ya habían hecho lo mismo con sus manos, luego sintió una presión en el área de su abdomen por el débil sonido que percibió dedujo que era un pedazo de papel y luego sintió con su cuerpo se debilitaba.

-Una técnica de sellado- pensó, ahora no podrá usar chakra hasta que no se quite esa cosa.

Cuando dejó de sentir que movían su cuerpo supuso que ya habían terminado con él y, en efecto, escuchó unos pasos que se alejaban de él cada vez más, luego el sonido de una puerta cerrándose y el de un candado. Espero unos minutos para asegurarse de que se alejaran lo suficiente y luego abrió los ojos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El cuarto en el que se encontraba era oscuro así que sus ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse, cuando pudo ver mejor noto varias cajas y barriles, entonces supuso que estaba en una especie de almacén, con esfuerzo, logro desatarse, pero no pudo remover el sello aunque esto no lo preocupaba, es más, él veía esa situación como una ventaja ya que él no puede usar su chakra pero sus enemigos no pueden sentirlo, lo cual lo escondía de igual modo que su técnica, revisó su equipo solo para saber lo obvio, lo habían desarmado o al menos eso pensaron ellos, utilizando un viejo truco ninja pudo sacar de su boca un kunai que tenia oculto en su interior (igual que como hacía Orochimaru con su espada) y utilizando el mismo logro abrir el candado de la puerta, se detuvo a considerar por unos segundos si debía aprovechar el elemento sorpresa a atacar a sus enemigos ahora que están con la guardia baja, pero no podía arriesgarse por varias razones: su chakra estaba sellado, su único equipo era un kunai y ya no tenía más sake.

-Será mejor que me valla- pensó y caminó por los pasillos silenciosamente le llevó un rato encontrar una salida por lo grande de la casa, pero logro llegar al patio y de allí salto sobre los muros. Iba ágilmente y en silencio, saltando de techo en techo hacia las afueras del pueblo, en le cual no había mucha gente afueras debido a la hora.

-Escapar de aquí esta resultando ser demasiado fácil- temía alguna trampa o que lo estuvieran siguiendo- bueno la técnica de sellado se está debilitando, en cuanto me deshaga de ella podre esconderme, además logre robar algunas cosas de esa ninja, pero no puedo arriesgarme a pelear sin el sake.

En unos minutos logró salir del pueblo sin ser detectado, para este momento tal vez ya debieron darse cuenta de que escapó así que aceleró el paso al cabo de un rato el sello se debilito lo suficiente como para poder removerlo él mismo, acto seguido activo su técnica de ocultación.

-Hmm no hay señales de que me estén siguiendo, esto es sospechoso, sin embargo debo llegar a la base- sonrío- independientemente de que me sigan, me dirijo a un lugar con más ninjas como yo y más fuertes.

Se dirigía hacia el noroeste a un lugar entre el País de Fuego y el de la Tierra.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Le tomo unas horas llegar al escondite pero lo logro e inmediatamente llego fue a reportarse ante su superior. Camino apresurado por los pasillos del lugar topándose de vez en cuando con algunos los ninjas pero los ignoraba, ahora debía llegar con su superior. El escondite estaba bajo tierra, su estructura era como la de una gran mansión, cada piso inferior era más amplio que el superior, el lugar era realmente enorme, tenía que serlo para poder albergar a todos los ninjas que ahí vivían los ninja del Clan Hiiro. Finalmente llegó a una puerta que daba a lo que podríamos llamar el cuarto de guerra donde en esos momentos estaban varios ninjas de alto rango sentados a los lados de una larga mesa y el líder del Clan.

-Kanzaburo-sama, he regresado- dijo haciendo una reverencia ante el hombre que estaba sentado en uno de los extremo de la mesa. Era algo viejo, tal vez de la misma edad que Jiraiya, no era gordo pero si bastante grande, sus vestimentas no parecían las de un ninja, más bien eran las de una especie de chaman, sus cabellos era largos y castaños al igual que su barba.

-Ah, Hokusai has vuelto, imagino que la misión fue todo un éxito.

Ante esto Hokusai se puso algo nervioso- La verdad mi señor es que la misión fracasó.

-¿!Qué!- grito irritado- cómo pudiste fallar en una misión tan simple!

-Su-sucedió algo inesperado- dijo rápidamente para defenderse- cuando estaba a punto de obtener el pergamino aparecieron dos personas extrañas, no parecían de ninjas de Konoha pero si parecían ser amigos de la Hyuga.

-Hmm? Hyuga?- eso lo detuvo de descargar toda su ira sobre su subordinado.

-Si- dijo algo aliviado al parecer la curiosidad de saber quien era ese Hyuga le ganó a su ira- una kunoichi con ojos de color perla sin duda pertenecía al clan Hyuga, además uno de los dos ninjas extraños que aparecieron al parecer era un Jinchuriki. Me capturaron, pero logré escapar y conozco su posición, además parece que la Hyuga aun no ha completado su misión así que si atacamos pronto obtendremos un gran botín para vender al mejor postor- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Asi que una Hyuga y un Jinchuriki, eh? Jajajajajaja! Fantástico no solo podremos vender la información de Konoha, sino que también a la Hyuga, y podremos capturar al Jinchuriki para tener más Sake no Biju.

-Sí, usted es el único capas de condensar el chakra de un ser viviente y volverlo líquido.

-Jejeje cierto, y además al mezclarlo con nuestro fuerte sake lo hace más peligroso ya que el alcohol de por si hace que las personas pierdan la consciencia de lo que hacen (recuerden lo que pasó con Lee cuando luchó contra Kimimaro XD), sumándole a esto el gran incremento de chakra, el Sake no Biju hace a quien lo beba una bestia salvaje e invencible, con otra fuente de chakra podremos duplicar su producción y hacer más dinero, jajajaja(risa maniaca). Ve organiza un gran grupo con nuestros mejores ninjas y tráiganme ese enorme botín!

-Sí, señor!

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de moverse, su vista se llego de pétalos de cerezo, estaba en medio de un remolino de pétalos y cuando esto de disiparon no pudo creer lo que vio.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hokusai se encontraba en el almacén en donde había despertado unas horas atrás, estaba bien amarrado, aun tenía en sello en su abdomen y lo peor de todo, Hitomi estaba de pie frente a él mirándolo y sonriendo victoriosamente.

-Pero que demonios!- se pregunto muy sorprendido

-Hm hm, tuviste un buen sueño?

-¿!Qué!

-En el momento en que abriste los ojos caíste en mi Genjutsu.

*Flashback*

Hitomi esteba terminando de atar a Hokusai, cuando estaba atándole los pies rápidamente notó algo, fue solo un instante pero noto que los parpados de Hokusai se movían un poco.

-Así que ya despertó- pensó mientras seguía con su trabajo, fingiendo a haberse dado cuenta- creo que puedo usar esto a mi favor.

Cuando terminó de atarlo saco el sello y se lo puso- bien, ahora no podrá sentir mi chakra- se dirigió a la puerta, pero en lugar de salir Hitomi creó un clon de sombras, fue este quien cerró la puerta y puso el candado y luego se alejo, la verdadera Hitomi que aun estaba en la habitación se acerco muy silenciosamente a Hokusai y espero a que abriera los ojos, se preparó para hacerlo en el instante en que Hokusai abriera, si se daba cuenta de que había caído en un Genjutsu, no iba a ser capas de sacarle información, pasaron unos segundo y Hokusai los abrió, en ese instante Hitomi activo su técnica y el ninja cayó en un trance.

-Bien- dijo en voz baja- veamos qué podemos descubrir.

*Fin del Flashback*

-Así que ese líquido extraño es en realidad chakra mezclado con sake, es increíble.

-Maldita! Y que si sabes eso? No podrás hacer nada para detener a mi maestro, si crees que mi poder aumento cuando bebí del sake durante nuestra pelea, no has visto nada en nuestra base hay ninjas más fuertes que yo, ir haya e intentar detenerlos es un suicidio!

-Oh, eso no me preocupa, no tengo esas intensiones, solo quería saber que era ese líquido, quiero saber a que me enfrentare si vuelvo a cruzarme con alguien que lo tenga.

-Ja, el que lo sepas o no es igual, ustedes tres apenas pudieron vencerme hoy, crees que ustedes debiluchos tienen oportunidad contra alguien más fuerte? Jajajajaja!

-No te preocupes yo puedo darle un buen uso a esa información y además el chico que lucho contigo tiene un gran poder y lo sabes- dijo esto último con una sonrisa y en un tono desafiante.

-Hmp, confías mucho en ese mocoso- dijo Hokusai mientras se desataba, cosa que estaba intentando desde que despertó del Genjutsu.

-Sí, el será algún día el ninja más poderoso del mundo- hizo un pequeña pausa y luego dijo- pero ya basta de hablar, ya que obtuve toda esta información, tengo que acabar contigo antes de que termines de desatarte.

-Se dio cuenta!- dijo en su cabeza aterrado.

-No te preocupes, lo hare rápido- dijo mientras se acercaba a Hokusai con un kunai en la mano.

Desesperadamente, Hokusai se libro de las cuerdas y se puso de pie, pero cuando miro en dirección a Hitomi, ella no estaba ahí, lo siguiente que sintió fue el filo del kunai en su garganta y solo alcanzo a escuchar- se acabo.

Y con esto Hokusai cayó al suelo…muerto.


	9. Descubrimientos

Hola a todos los lectores, los nuevos y los que me han tenido paciencia y han esperado este capítulo, espero que les guste.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Cap.8: Descubrimientos.**

Hinata se encontraba junto a un Naruto dormido (o inconsciente), en el cuarto del mismo, ya había pasado un buen rato desde que lo trajo y dejo a Hitomi sola encargándose de Hokusai, pensó en bajar a ver qué pasaba pero decidió no hacerlo, no creyó que Hitomi fuera a tener problemas con Hokusai inconsciente y sin ese líquido extraño, además en esos momentos no quería separarse de Naruto así que solo se quedo sentada en una silla al lado de la cama, observando al rubio.

Aun le parecía increíble, después de dos años en los que no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba, ahí lo tenía, tan cerca, durmiendo a su lado, de pronto recordó lo que le había dicho Hitomi cuando le pidió que lo trajera a su habitación y su cara se puso toda roja. En momento Naruto abrió los ojos.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba es su habitación, y que no estaba solo, también se encontraba Hinata pero a pesar de estar viendo en su dirección tenía la mirada algo perdida y su cara estaba toda roja.

-Hinata, está bien?- preguntó algo preocupado al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba.

El oír su nombre la sacó de sus interesantes pensamientos- Ah?.. Ah! Naruto-kun estas despierto- dijo aun con la cara roja- te sientes bien?

-Si estoy- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía frente a ella- pero tú pareces tener fiebre, estas roja- y al decir esto puso su frente contra la de Hinata- te encuentras bien.

-Eh? ….eh…yo estoy….eeeh- no podía pensar correctamente por la cercanía de su cara con la del chico y luego se desmayó.

-Hinata!- la sujetó de los hombros y la sacudió, muy preocupado- que hago? Ah Hitomi-san- cargó a Hinata y la puso en su cama y en ese preciso instante Hitomi entro a la habitación.

-Eh? No eras tú el que estaba inconsciente?- preguntó Hitomi al ver que los papeles había cambiado.

-Hitomi-san! No sé qué le pasa, cuando desperté la vi toda roja y cuando acerque mi cara para ver si tenía fiebre de desmayó. Qué hacemos?- dijo el pobre chico sin saber que él era la causa de lo que le pasó a su amiga.

Al oír esto Hitomi echó a reír y Naruto a ver esto se enojo un poco y le dijo.

-Que tiene esto de gracioso?

-Jajajajaja cálmate ya sé que le pasa a Hinata, jajaja estará bien solo déjala descansar un poco.

-En serio?

-Sí y será mejor que salgas de la habitación.

-Qué? Porqué?

-Si despierta y lo primero que ve es a ti se desmayará de nuevo- dijo mientras halaba al rubio, en contra de su voluntad, fuera de la habitación.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A la mañana siguiente Hinata despertó y se sintió confundida al ver que no reconocía el lugar en donde se encontraba, pero recordó todo lo que había pasado y el color rojo volvió a sus mejillas peor no con tanta intensidad, se levantó de la cama y bajo por las escaleras, la casa era grande peor no tardó mucho en ubicar a Naruto y a Hitomi usando el Byakugan, estaban en el patio y al parecer Naruto estaba entrenando. Al parecer el entrenamiento consistía en un combate contra varios clones de Hitomi, la cual estaba sentada bajo en árbol.

Naruto se encontraba rodeado por los clones.

-Veamos como sales de una situación en la que estas rodeado por enemigos fuertes- Hitomi no decía eso para alardear de su poder, ella fue sensei de los tres sannin y su poder se comparaba con el del Tercero, a pesar de estar luchando contra clones Naruto no podía descuidarse.

En seguida los clones de abalanzaron hacia Naruto, quien rápidamente comenzó a realizar sellos con las manos.

-Fuuton: Yuukaze no Jutsu- de su cuerpo salió una fuerte ráfaga de viento que repelió a todos los clones e incluso llego a destruir a algunos.

-Esa técnica es muy débil!- dijeron todos los clone mientras sacaban shurikens y kunais y se los lanzaban a Naruto.

Al ver las armas dirigirse hacia él hizo sellos lo más rápido que pudo.

-Fuuton: Kabe-kage- una barrera de viento lo rodeo e inmediatamente termino de realizar los sellos de esa técnica, repitió la secuencia anterior- que esta técnica es débil?- dijo y en el instante en que las armas fueron bloqueadas por la barrera de viento, Naruto libero la técnica que había preparado- Fuuton: Yuukaze no Jutsu!- la ráfaga de viento impulsó las armas de regreso a los clones, todos fueron destruidos con las mismas armas que habían lanzado.

-Naruto-kun se ha vuelto muy talentoso- pensó Hinata al ver las habilidades del ninja.

-Bien hecho- lo felicitó su maestra.

-Jejeje no fue muy difícil- dijo con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Pero te faltó un enemigo.

-Eh?- luego se dio cuenta de que tenía un kunai en la garganta.

-El no confirmar que has derrotado a tu enemigo puede costarte muy caro en un combate real- pudo escuchar la voz de su maestra detrás suyo y la que tenía enfrente desapareció en una explosión de humo.

-Pero cómo?- pregunto muy confundido y temeroso por que Hitomi aun no retiraba el kunai.

-Siempre estuve entre los clones y al derrotarlos con ese último truco pensaste que habías ganado, bajaste la guardia y no esperaste a que se disipara el humo que provocaron al explotar, si no fueras mi estudiante ya estarías muerto- dijo esto último con un tono y aura aterradores, Naruto podía jurar que sintió su instinto asesino.

-Mu..muy bie…bien…Hi…Hitomi-san…. Aprendí mi lección no debo confiarme…. Ahora podrías retirar el kunai…. De mi cuello?

-Bien, pero que no se te olvide- también dijo esto con ese tono, pero al ver a Hinata cambió su personalidad otra vez y volvió a ser la Hitomi amigable, retiro el kunai del cuello del pobre chico, que ya estaba por caer inconsciente otra vez esta vez por el miedo provocado por su maestra, y se dirigió hacia ella- Buenos días Hinata-chan- dijo con una sonrisa, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Bue..buenos días Hitomi-san- Hinata había visto la pequeña escena en la que Hitomi mostro su "otra cara" y ahora le tenía un poco de miedo.

-Buenos días Hinata- dijo Naruto ya recuperándose- te sientes mejor?

-Buenos días Naruto-kun, si estoy mejor- ahora se sonrojaba cada vez que recordaba lo que pasó la noche anterior.

-Bueno, será mejor que vallamos adentro y comamos algo, hay algunas cosas que debemos discutir- sugirió Hitomi a lo que los otros dos la miraron algo extrañados, pero al oír el ruido de sus estómagos decidieron desayunar antes de pensar que quería discutir Hitomi.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya dentro de la casa y habiendo desayunado, decidieron tomar algo de te mientras conversaban.

-Por cierto Hitomi-san, que paso con Hokusai?- preguntó Hinata.

-Ah, cierto estabas dormida- dijo Hitomi mientras servía el te- después de interrogarlo me deshice de él.

-Oh, e…entiendo, y puedo saber que descubrió?

Hitomi le contó todo lo relacionado con la información que le sacó a Hokusai y el Sake no Biju, Hinata escuchaba atentamente y Naruto, aunque ya estaba familiarizado con el tema, guardo silencio y puso atención a cada palabra que decía Hitomi.

-Sería bueno que cuando vuelvas a Konoha les informes sobre esto, puede que en un futuro los del Clan Hiiro les causen problemas.

-Sí.

-Ahora que lo pienso- intervino Naruto- Hinata, que hacías tan lejos de la aldea?

-Ah, claro- Hinata recordó su misión- estoy en una misión, debo entregar unos pergaminos a varios ninjas de Konoha que están en toda la frontera del país, me dirigía a entregar el último cuando Hokusai me atacó.

-Ya veo.

-Pe…pero gracias a eso pude reencontrarme con Naruto –kun- dijo mientras el color rojo en sus mejillas se hacía más notorio.

-Ah? Eh bueno… también me alegró verte- dijo el rubio algo apenado por las palabras de la ojiperla.

Hitomi estaba entretenida con la escena, pero en ese momento recordó algo y le preguntó a Hinata.

-Hinata-chan, cuál era el lugar de entrega de ese último pergamino?

-Es en esta misma aldea?

-Ya veo, y sabes quién es el destinatario?

-Sí, su nombre es Tanaka.

-QUE? El viejo Tanaka es un ninja de Konoha?- pregunto Naruto muy sorprendido- pero si solo es el propietario de una tienda!

-Ya me lo imaginaba, él me dijo que mucho antes de yo llegar a esta aldea, el vivía en Konoha pero nunca me dijo nada acerca de ser ninja- dijo Hitomi, aunque la noticia era algo sorprendente ella estaba más calmada que se discípulo.

- Pero él casi nunca sale de su la tienda y cuando lo hace no sale de la aldea- reclamo Naruto incrédulo.

-El ser ninja no solo se trata de salir a misiones, Naruto, existen muchos tipos de ninjas y al parecer Tanaka es del que se encarga de recolectar información, cierto Hinata?

-Sí…eto podrían llevarme con él?

-Claro- le respondió Hitomi con una sonrisa.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Como estuvo? Espero saberlo en sus reviews, díganme que les gustó y que no, qué puedo hacer mejor ayúdenme a mejorar para poder hacer una mejor historia.


	10. El festival de Nogyogakure

Bueno, aquí les traigo el noveno capítulo de esta historia, tuve que dividir este también porque es muy largo, solo espero que les guste y en cuanto a la segunda parte la subiré muy pronto, no desesperen.

Y ahora, vamos a la historia.

**Cap. 9 (parte 1): El festival de Nogyogakure.**

Una vez Naruto superó la impresión de descubrir que Tanaka, en dueño de una tienda de la aldea, era en realidad un ninja de Konoha, se dispusieron ir llevar a Hinata para que ella pudiese completar su misión. Camino a la tienda pudieron ver que todos en la aldea estaban muy ocupados, armando puestos de juegos y de comida, decorando los caminos y las casas, todos parecían muy entusiasmados. A Naruto y a Hitomi esto nos les pareció raro para nada, pero Hinata sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que estaba ocurriendo así que no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Va a haber algún tipo de festival aquí?

-Si- respondió Hitomi- hoy comenzará el festival anual de Nogyogakure.

-Es un gran festival- intervino Naruto- hay muchos juegos, música, concursos y toda la comida que te puedas imaginar- parecía un niño emocionado al decir estas cosas.

-Naruto-kun no ha cambiado en todo este tiempo- pensó Hinata y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras veía a Naruto hablar sobre el festival.

Hitomi notó esto y se le ocurrió una idea- Hinata, tienes un tiempo limite para cumplir tu misión?

A la Hyuga le extrañó un poco la pregunta pero decidió contestar- Si, el plazo se cumple en una semana.

-Perfecto!

-Eh?

-Vendrás al festival conmigo y con Naruto- propuso haciendo énfasis en el ultimo nombre.

-Eh? Pero yo….- dijo nerviosa mientras pensaba- yo… en un festival… con Naruto-kun- y se iba poniendo más roja.

-Vamos, apuesto que a Naruto le gustaría que fueras, no es cierto Naruto?

-Claro, vamos Hinata un día no te hará daño!

Al escuchar al rubio, Hinata no pudo negar su petición y sin darse cuenta respondió.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien está decidido, terminemos tu misión y volvamos a casa para prepararnos-dijo Hitomi.

Para cuando terminaron esa conversación, ya habían llegado a la tienda de Tanaka, entraron y al localizar al dueño, quién los saludó con alegremente, Hinata se acercó a él y dijo.

-La Aldea de la Hoja podrá ser destruida…

Al escuchar estas palabras Tanaka se dio cuenta de que ella era una kunoichi de Konaha y lo que había dicho era una contraseña cuya respuesta era:

-Pero la Voluntad de Fuego seguirá ardiendo.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo Tanaka-san- saludo Hinata- mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, estoy aquí para entregarle un mensaje de la Hokage-sama.

-Ya veo-dijo y al ver a sus acompañantes preguntó en un tono serio- les has dicho quien soy?

-Eh? Es que… yo tuve que….

-Ella no me lo dijo, ya tenía mis sospechas desde hace mucho pero cuando ella me dijo sobre su misión, confirmé mis sospechas- intervino Hitomi igual de seria.

Ella y Tanaka estuvieron mirándose seria y fijamente por unos segundos y luego se echaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras que los dos jóvenes se quedaron con cara de no saber qué rayos estaba pasando.

-Jajajaja sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que me descubrieras- dijo Tanaka.

-No lo habría hecho nunca de no ser por Hinata.

-Jajajaja bueno, pero volviendo al tema, Hinata-sama, dijo que tiene un mensaje para mi.

-Ah si- respondió al salir de su impresión por la escena que acababa de ocurrir- aquí lo tengo.

-Bien, sígame- dijo mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera de la tienda- por desgracia ustedes no pueden venir, espero que entiendan- dirigiéndose a Naruto y a Hitomi.

-Claro.

-De acuerdo.

-Nos vemos en un rato- dijo Hinata antes de seguir a Tanaka.

Pasaron unos minutos y Hitomi decidió molestar un poco a Naruto, quien estaba aburrido de esperar a pesar de que solo habían pasado unos pocos minutos y parecía estar algo distraído lo cual Hitomi aprovechó.

-Vaya, Hinata es muy talentosa, verdad?

-Si- respondió Naruto algo ido aun.

- Y amable.

-Claro.

-Y hermosa.

-Muy hermosa.

Y te gusta verdad?

-Si….Eh! espera no… no quise decir eso… yo solo…

-Jajajajaja te atrapé- dijo Hitomi muerta de la risa.

-Espera un momento, tu me engañaste- dijo el rubio muy sonrojado.

-Jajajaja eso te pasa por estar distraído, agradece que fue una pregunta y no un kunai.

-S..si claro- dijo algo asustado.

-Ya pero en serio, te gusta Hinata?

-Cla...claro que no!- respondió eso aun con el sonrojo en la cara.

-Pues es una pena.

Eh? Por qué?- preguntó curioso.

-Porque al parecer tu le gustas a ella.

-Eh!- gritó completamente rojo.

-Dos años bajo mi entrenamiento y sigue siendo lento, tendré que esforzarme- pensó resignada y luego le respondió- no te has dado cuenta de cómo se comporta cuando estas cerca de ella?

-No, como se comporta.

Hitomi dio un suspiro largo, resignada y algo irritada, por la lentitud de su discípulo.

-Descúbrelo tu mismo, date cuenta y veras si me equivoco o no.

-Como se comporta cuando estoy cerca de ella?- se pregunto mientras recordaba todas la veces que interactuó con la Hyuga, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la ya mencionada había regresado y estaba frente a él intentando hacerlo volver a la realidad.

-Naruto-kun?- lo llamo por tercera vez mientras agitaba su manos frente al rostro del joven ninja.

Al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba muchas veces salió de su trance y al darse cuenta de que tenia a Hinata en frente se sorprendió y su cara se puso un poco roja- Ah! Hinata.

-Qué te ocurre Naruto-kun, parecías estar muy concentrado en algo.

-Eh? No nada no me pasa nada solo estaba…. Imaginándome cómo será el festival este año… si eso…jejeje- dijo nervioso.

Hitomi estaba muy entretenida con la escena y pensó- creo que el festival de este año será muy divertido- sonriendo con picardía- juntare a estos dos.

-Bien, si ya terminamos, volvamos a casa que tenemos que prepararnos para el festival- sugirió Hitomi a los jóvenes.

Salieron de la tienda y comenzaron caminar de regreso a la casa, no hablaron nada mientras caminaban ya que cada uno tenía sus propios asuntos de los que preocuparse; Naruto pensando en lo que le había dicho Hitomi, analizando cada momento que pasó con Hinata para averiguar a qué se refería con lo de su comportamiento; Hinata nerviosa y emocionada porque este iba a ser su primer festival con Naruto; Y Hitomi pensando en un plan para unirlos.

Pero todos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos al oír una voz que les pareció familiar. Estaban pasando cerca de una posada de aguas termales, de la cual provenía la voz masculina y algo ronca acompañada de muchos gritos y ofensas como: viejo pervertido, bastardo, marrano, etc.(A que no adivinan quien es XD) mientras que la voz masculina se defendía diciendo.

-Pero yo no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo estaba recolectando datos para mi libro!

Pero los gritos no cesaban y comenzaron a escucharse golpes y cosas rompiéndose y luego del portón de la posada, sale un anciano enorme, con pelo largo, puntiagudo con un puercoespín y blanco, tenía un hilillo de sangre saliéndole de la nariz. Se levantó del suelo y volteo a mirar dentro de la posada donde ahora la dueña estaba en el portón con un balde en la mano y mirando furiosamente al anciano, el cual abrió la boca para protestar de nuevo.

-Ya les dije que no hice pfft- pero fue interrumpido ya por el balde que se estampo en su cara.

Tanto Hitomi, como Naruto y Hinata estaban viendo la escena, al principio estaban sorprendidos por los gritos, pero al ver quien salía volando de la posada, comprendieron todo y se calmaron.

-Sigues igual de pervertido Ero-senin- dijo Naruto saludando a su antiguo maestro.

-Eh? Esa voz- Jiraiya se volteo buscando el origen de la voz y cuando la encontró se emocionó mucho al ver al rubio vivo y al parecer sano y salvo- Naruto!- se levanto y fue hacia él- que alegría ver que estas bien.

-Jejeje y tú sigues haciendo tus "investigaciones".

Luego Jiraiya notó que el chico no venia solo, a Hinata la reconoció de inmediato.

-Hinata, como estas?- pregunto riendo como un pervertido.

-Bi…Bien Jiraiya-sama- dijo escondiéndose detrás de Naruto.

-Tu padre no sigue enojado por haber espiado en las aguas termales de la mansión Hyuga cierto?- pregunto el muy descarado.

-Que hiciste qué?- preguntó Naruto muy enojado- acaso te pusiste a espiar a Hinata!

-Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata al ver la reacción del rubio.

-Oye cálmate a ella no la pude ver, solo a las sirvientas- dijo Jiraiya igual de sorprendido.

Hitomi solo miraba lo que pasaba, no le sorprendió mucho la reacción del chico ya que sabía la causa.

-Más te vale sabio pervertido!

Hinata estaba entre confundida y alegre por la reacción del rubio- Naruto-kun se preocupa por mí de esa forma?- pero rápidamente echó ese pensamiento a un lado y dijo algo para calmarlo- es cierto solo espío a las sirvientas pero igual mi padre se enojo mucho y aun lo está buscando- dijo esto último mirando al sanin en forma de regaño a lo que este solo pudo sentirse algo avergonzado.

-Al parecer nadie entiende la importancia de me investigación- dijo para defenderse.

-No tienes remedio Jiraiya- intervino Hitomi.

A Jiraiya le pareció muy familiar la voz pero nunca había visto a una joven tan bella pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus enormes pechos- disculpa te conozco?- dijo riendo como todo un pervertido y con un hilo de sangre saliéndole por la nariz.

-No me recuerdas Ji-chan?

En seguida reconoció quien era, solo había una persona que lo llamaba así.

-Hitomi-sensei?- preguntó a lo que esta asintió- jajaja vaya no te reconocí, es que la última vez que te vi, te veías mucho más vieja.

Al decir esto todos los que lograron escucharlo guardaron completo silencio y lo miraron aterrados, mucho salieron corriendo, otros no podían moverse del miedo, Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata y retrocedió lentamente hasta quedar pegado a una pared solo se quedo mirando con terror a su maestra, quien comenzó a emanar un aura negra y aterradora sus ojos adquirieron un brillo rojo y su cara denotaba claramente sed de sangre.

Hinata al ver y sentir todos eso le preguntó a Naruto- Nanana… Naruto-kukun…. que está pasando?

-Ero-senin no debió decir eso, ahora está muerto.

El último en darse cuenta de esto fue el mismo Jiraiya que al ver a su antigua sensei en ese estado se preparo para salir saltando, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Jiiiraaiiyaaa- comenzó a hablar Hitomi con una voz que haría mojar sus pantalones a los de Akatsuki- acaso me dijiste VIEJA?- la última palabra la dijo al mismo tiempo en que le propinaba un tremendo puñetazo al pobre, que salió volando por los aires a gran velocidad hasta perderse de la vista de todos los presentes.

Inmediatamente después de eso Hitomi se calmo y volvió a ser la amable.

-No debió decirme eso, cierto?- dijo con su cara sonriente y todos asintieron aterrados- bueno será mejor llegar a casa pronto, él debió caer en el patio y si no vamos rápido y atendemos sus heridas morirá- dijo a los jóvenes ninjas que aun estaban agarrados de manos y al darse cuenta de ello se soltaron rápidamente muy apenados.

Después de eso, retomaron su camino, esta vez con un poco más de prisa, y regresaron a la casa.


	11. El festival de Nogyogakure Parte 2

**Cap. 9 (parte 2): El festival de Nogyogakure.**

Después de llegar a casa, y de darle los primeros auxilios a Jiraiya, todos comenzaron a prepararse para el festival de esa noche. Naruto se encontraba en su habitación, pensando en lo que le había dicho Hitomi estaba recordando otra vez todos lo momentos en los que interactuó con la Hyuga, analizando cada detalle que podía recordar para descubrir a qué se refería su maestra.

-Cómo se comporta Hinata cuando está cerca de mí?- pensaba mientras recordaba- bueno antes de que me exiliaran la recuerdo muy tímida y desconfiada de sí misma. Y ahora es….- se quedo un rato analizando a la Hinata del presente y se dio cuenta de que había cambiado bastante, su cabello es más largo, su cara es más hermosa que antes y su cuerpo es…..- pero que demonios estoy pensando?- se dijo muy sonrojado mientras se sacudía esos pensamientos- eso me pasa por haber estado mucho tiempo con ero-senin.

Pero cuando volvió a pensar sobre la actitud de Hinata se dio cuenta de algo, ella siempre a sido muy amable con Naruto, pero no la amabilidad de alguien que le tiene pena, más bien una amabilidad con cariño. Se puso a recordar todas la veces que Hinata lo ayudo en algo, en las misiones, durante los exámenes chunin, en todas esas veces que ella lo ayudó aunque era tímida el siempre sentía que ella lo hacía de corazón. Mientras pensaba en todo esto Naruto comenzó a sonrojarse y se preguntaba.

-En verdad le gusto a Hinata? Y de ser así, qué pienso yo de ella?- esas fueron dos preguntas que lo mantuvieron pensativo toda la tarde, hasta que llego la hora de ir al festival.

Ya llegada la hora de irse, Naruto estaba en la sala esperando a las chicas, aun no había hallado respuesta a sus preguntas pero decidió no pensar más en eso y disfrutar del festival.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar- dijo Hitomi mientras bajaba por las escaleras, Naruto volteo a verla, tenia un kimono plateado con diseños color rojo en la del medio, tenia el cabello suelto como siempre- como me veo- preguntó- Naruto al estar acostumbrado al verla así no le sorprendió mucho.

-Se ve bien- se limitó a decir.

-Oh vamos es todo lo que tienes que decirle a tu hermosa sensei- dijo mientras hacia un pose pero al ver que su estudiante ni se inmutaba se resigno- como quieras, a ver qué dices ahora, Hinata baja ya!- llamo a la ojiperla que bajó segundos después.

Al verla Naruto abrió los ojos a más no poder, tenia puesto un kinomo azul con diseños blanco en la parte baja, su cabello estaba todo hacia atrás amarrado con una liga lo cual permitía ver mejor su hermoso rostro su atuendo era simple pero se veía realmente hermosa.

-Como me veo Naruto-kun?- preguntó muy sonrojada no pudiendo ver al chico a los ojos.

-Wow Hinata te ves….. hermosa- dijo algo sonrojado y embelesado por la belleza de la ojiperla.

Hitomi sonrió al ver la escena- esta noche será- pensó y luego dijo- bueno, creo que es hora de irnos.

Esto devolvió a los jóvenes a la realidad.

-Que pasara con ero-senin?

-Jin-chan aun esta inconsciente en el cuarto de arriba, imagino que despertara y se nos unirá luego, pero no te preocupes por él, disfrutemos esta noche!- dijo mientras agarraba a ambos jóvenes por las manos y los jalaba fuera de casa hacia el festival.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Para cuando llegaron a la zona del festival este ya había iniciado, todas las decoraciones y puestos que hace unas horas estaban armando ya estaban completos, eso y todas la personas que estaban ahí, provocaba un ambiente alegre y animado. Hinata parecía una niña emocionada mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Nunca has estado en un festival antes Hinata?- preguntó Hitomi al ver la actitud de la joven.

-Ah?

-Te ves muy emocionada.

-Eh? e..en serio?- dijo con una expresión nerviosa en su rostro, pero luego entristeció un poco al decir lo siguiente- cuando era niña mi padre nunca me llevo a ningún evento como este, siempre estaba entrenando para ser la líder del clan Hyuga.

-Ya veo.

-Casi tosa mi niñez me la pase entrenando y estudiando, no tenía mucho tiempo para este tipo de diversiones.

-Ya deje de sufrir por el pasado- dijo Naruto- yo tampoco disfrute mucho mi niñez a causa del odio que me tenían los aldeanos por tener al Kyubi en mi interior y siempre sufría cada vez que lo recordaba, pero en esta aldea he aprendido que de anda sirve quedarse en los males del pasado, sino que tienes que ver y disfrutar las cosas buenas del presente.

-Naruto-kun.

-Si este es tu primer festival entonces nos aseguraremos de que lo disfrutes- dijo con su típica sonrisa- cierto Hitomis-san?

Pero nadie respondió.

-Eh? Hitomi-san?- preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor, pero no logro divisar a su maestra- EEEEEEEEEHHHH? no está!

-Me pregunto a donde habrá ido?

-No lo sé, a veces hace cosas como esta solo para molestarme- dijo algo irritado- como sea mejor la buscamos.

-De acuerdo.

Y se adentraron en la multitud en busca de Hitomi, pero había tantas personas que poco a poco se fueron distanciando y para cuando Hinata se dio cuenta ya estaba sola dentro del mar de gente.

-Naruto-kun?- llamo su nombre varias veces- ahora también he perdido a Naruto-kun- pensó preocupada, no es que tuviera miedo de estar sola como una niña pequeña pero al fin tenía la oportunidad de ir a un festival, y más con Naruto, y ahora no podría disfrutarla.

Pero de repente sintió que sujetaban su hombro firmemente y escuchaba a alguien llamando su nombre, volteo y para su dicha se encontró con el rubio.

-Hinata.

-Naruto-kun.

- Hay mucha gente aquí, es fácil perderse.

-Si- afirmó y luego sintió como Naruto sujetaba su mano y en seguida se puso roja- Na.. Naruto-kun?

-De este modo no nos separaremos- dijo mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar su cara que estaba del mismo color que la de ella.

Con ese problema resuelto continuaron la búsqueda.

-AAAAAHHH! dónde rayos está?- grito Naruto enojado.

-Ya tenemos una hora buscándola y aun no le hemos encontrado.

Naruto detuvo sus gritos para ver a Hinata y la noto algo deprimida- que le pasa?- pensó e inmediatamente la respuesta vino a su mente- este es su primer festival y nos la hemos pasado buscando a Hitomi-san.

-Como sea- dijo haciendo que Hinata volteara a verlo- no dejaremos que esto arruine más tu primer festival, prometí hacer que lo disfrutaras y voy a cumplir.

Hinata se sonrojó más al escuchar estas palabras y dijo en voz baja- gracias… Naruto-kun.

-Dijiste algo?

-…Gracias por todo- dijo sonriéndole al joven shinobi que al verla así se quedó embelesado.

-Te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes- dijo sin pensarlo.

-Eh? dijiste algo Naruto-kun?

-Eh? No nada… nada jajajaja- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Pero qué diablos me pasa?- pensó.

_**-Jejejeje que no es obvio mocoso?-**_ dijo el zorro que había estado escuchando todo este tiempo_**- al parecer lo que te dijo tu maestra te está afectando.**_

-En serio?- y pensó mientras veía a la ojiperla- en verdad me gusta Hinata?- mientras más pensaba en ello, más roja se ponía su cara.

-Te pasa algo Naurto-kun? Tu cara está roja- preguntó inocentemente mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Na..Nada no me pasa nada- respondió mirando a otro lado para ocultar su rostro- como sea, qué quieres hacer primero.

-Ummm….. no lo se, mejor dejare que elijas tú primero- dijo dándole otra sonrisa.

-Si sigues sonriéndome así no podre soportarlo más- pensó, pero cuando se dio cuenta se reprochó- pero en que rayos estoy pensando?

_**-Jajajajajajaja vaya que te derrites por ella-**_ dijo Kyubi riéndose a carcajadas.

-Tu cállate!- le grito mentalmente a su huésped y luego le dijo a la joven- mejor seguimos caminando hasta encontrar algo que te guste- y le extendió la mano.

-De acuerdo- dijo sonrojada mientras la tomaba.

Caminaron un rato hasta que Hinata vio un peluche de un pequeño zorro en un puesto, de alguna forma le recordaba a Naruto, y se quedo mirándolo por uno segundos, Naruto se dio cuenta de qué estaba mirando Hinata y le preguntó.

-Quieres ese peluche?

Al ver que había sido descubierta sintió vergüenza y dijo- ya no soy una niña.

-No tienes que ser una niña para que te gusten esa clase de cosas- dijo sonriéndole- si lo quieres puedo ganarlo para ti.

Hinata se sonrojó ante la idea y asintió tímidamente, pero al acercarse al puesto vieron un cartel el cual tenía un dibujo con la cara de Naruto en un círculo rojo y con una raya atravesando dicho círculo.

-Pero que significa esto?- pregunto el rubio.

-Significa eso mismo- dijo el dueño del puesto- no se te permite jugar este juego.

-Pero porque?

-El año pasado te llevaste todos los premios y casi quiebro por tu culpa- resulta que el juego consistía en darle a los premios para derribarlos usando un arco y flechas, y a pesar de que Naruto no era el mejor arquero del mundo, era un ninja lo cual decía mucho de su puntería- este año no dejare que me hagas lo mismo.

-Eso no es justo viejo!

-Por favor podría dejar que le intente una vez solamente?- le pidió Hinata al dueño.

-Mmmmm? Quien es ella Naruto?- preguntó-…. Aahh ya sé es tu novia- dijo sonriéndole pícaramente al chico.

-Eh? no espere no es así- se apresuro a decir sonrojado pero no igual que Hinata que parecía un tomate.

-Jajajaja así que al fin te hiciste hombre y te conseguiste una linda chica eh?

-Que no me estas escuchando?

-Bueno si el premio es para ella te dejaré intentarlo, pero solo una vez.

-No me está escuchando- dijo resignado- por lo menos podre conseguir el peluche.

Y efectivamente, Naruto le dio al peluche y se lo ganó.

-A..aquí esta- dijo sonrojado mientras le entregaba el peluche a Hinata.

Ella lo recibió y lo miró por unos segundos mientras pensaba- este el primer regalo que Naruto-kun me ha dado- y luego le dijo sonriendo- muchas gracias Naruto-kun.

El rubio al verla sonreír otra vez se volvió a sonrojar en gran manera- N..no fue nada, mejor sigamos.

-Pásenla bien ustedes dos!- le dijo el dueño del puesto mientras esto se alejaban.

-Tch aun no entiende ese viejo.

Siguieron caminando y pasaron por algunos puesto de comida que Naruto casi deja vacios y después de un rato él se dio cuenta de la hora.

-Oh ya casi es hora de los fuegos artificiales.

-Apuesto a que son hermosos.

-No más que tú…. Pero que demo…?- pensó otra vez.

_**-Jajajajajajaja increíble que esta chica te ponga así jajajajajaja**_

-Ya basta!

_**-Aceptalo, te gusta la joven Hyuga.**_

-Cállate! Ella no puede gustarme!

_**-Por qué lo dices?**_

-No lo entiendes? soy un ninja renegado, si ella se queda conmigo tendría que dejar la aldea y se convertiría en renegada, no puedo hacerle eso, no puedo ponerla en tal peligro.

-Mm? Naruto-kun algo te molesta? te vez enojado.

-Ah? No es nada solo pensaba en algo.

-Últimamente has estado muy raro, te pasa algo?

-Si supieras que eres la causa- pensó y luego dijo- no es nada en serio….. ya se te llevare al mejor lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales- la sujetó de la mano se la llevo.

Llegaron a un templo cerca de las afueras la de la aldea.

-Es cerca de aquí desde donde lanzan los fuegos y se ven enormes desde aquí tendremos que subirnos al tejado del templo, pero dudo que eso sea problema para una kunoichi cierto?

-Cierto.

Así, subieron al tejado y se sentaron a esperar los fuegos artificiales que comenzaron a volar por los cielos unos segundos después. Hinata estaba fascinada, su cara parecía la de una niña emocionada al ver como se iluminaba cielo y Naruto solo la observaba, como su cara se iluminaba al igual que el cielo era.

-Hermosa- dijo en voz baja, por suerte Hinata no logro oírlo a causa de le pirotecnia.

-Naruto-kun- dijo la ojiperla sacando el rubio de su trance.

-Eh? si que pasa Hinata?

Ella volteo a verlo y con una cara sonriente le dijo- muchas gracias me he divertido mucho contigo.

Al verla sonreír esta vez Naruto no pudo más ocultar lo que sentía, ya no podía negar que se había enamorado de Hinata Hyuga, al darse cuenta de esto, y sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó más a la joven.

-Na..Naruto-kun?- Hinata se sorprendió al ver que el rubio se acercaba más y más a ella- que te sucede?

-Hinata…. yo…..- decía mientras sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca.

Hinata que hace unos segundos estaba muy sorprendida y nerviosa por la proximidad del rubio ahora estaba perdida en su mirada y, sintiéndose igual que él, empezó a acercarse ella también. Los fuegos artificiales dejaron de escucharse, a pesar de que seguían volando, se olvidaron de todo a su alrededor, lo único que veían era los ojos del otro, sentían la respiración del otro, mientras poco a poco sus labios se acercaban estaban a punto de hacer contacto cuando….

-Así que aquí estaban! Los estuve buscando por todos lados desde que desperté jajajajajaja- apareció Jiraiya bastante ebrio al lado de ellos.

Se separaron inmediatamente y más rojos que nunca, dándose la espalda, ninguno tenia el valor de ver al otro en ese momento.

-Uuuh que pasa acaso interrumpí algo jajajaja- dijo dándole codazos a Naruto.

-No..NO PASO NADA!- gritó Naruto mientras saltaba del tejado y corría de vuelta a la aldea.

-Naruto-kun!- le llamo Hinata quien se levantó y fue tras él.

-Eh? pero que pasó?

De repente Jiraiya sintió un aura asesina cerca, se concentró más para saber de dónde provenía y sintió que emanaba de entre los arboles.

-Ya sal de ahí puedo sentir tu sed de sangre, quien eres?

Empezó a escuchar como las hojas se movían mientras la persona se acercaba y para horror de del sabio de los sapos esa persona era Hitomi.

-HHHH Hitomi….sensei?

-Me escondí de los chicos para que pudieran tener una noche a solas y los seguí para ver que todo terminara bien- dijo con una voz calmada pero a la vez tenebrosa- y cuando al final esos dos iban a lograr algo, tu llegas y lo arruinas todo.

-Pepepepepero yo no hice nada solo fufufui a saludar- intentó defenderse al darse cuenta de que su fin estaba cerca.

-Ji-chan… eres un ….. IDIOTA.

Mientras en la aldea, los fuegos artificiales se habían terminado pero de repente un último sale volando desde el templo, era uno enorme y blanco, lo extraño es que este no explotó sino que se perdió en el cielo mientras hacia un raro sonido que parecía un hombre gritando.


	12. Aparece el Clan Hiiro

Hola a todos, a los lectores nuevos y a los que me han tenido paciencia esperando este capítulo. Espero que les guste y que compense un poco por la espera.

Sin más que decir comencemos.

Cap. 10: Aparece el Clan Hiiro.

Naruto no sabía en que estaba pensando hace unos momentos ni quería detenerse a analizarlo, solo quería correr, alejarse, en esos momentos no tenía el valor para ver a Hinata a la cara. Sin darse cuenta, salió de la aldea y cuando noto esto se detuvo en un bosque algo apartado, se quedó hay de pie, mirando hacia la copa de los árboles y la poca luz nocturna que dejaban pasar entre sus hojas, pensando en lo que había ocurrido, se quedó así un rato hasta que una voz lo saco de su transe.

-Naruto-kun?- Naruto volteo a ver a Hinata, se veía muy preocupada y Naruto al verla se puso muy nervioso- que ocurre? Saliste corriendo de repente y…

-Hinata yo...-la interrumpió- sobre lo que paso hace un rato yo…. la verdad es que….quiero decir…. no se en que estaba pensando -ahora quien se ponía rojo a no sabia que decir era él.

-Naruto-kun- ella se encontraba en el mismo estado que, mientras discutía en su interior si le decía a Naruto la verdad sobre sus sentimientos o no. Pero no pudo decir nada más porque de los arboles salió uno numeroso grupo de ninjas y los tenían rodeados.

-Pero qué?- Naruto estaba desconcertado al ver que tal cantidad de ninjas, al parecer estaba tan confundido por lo que pasó con Hinata que no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-A él!- dijo el líder del grupo, un hombre enorme, con vestimenta de chaman.

Antes de que pudiese salir de su sorpresa unos cuantos del grupo se abalanzaron contra él y lo derribaron, sujetándolo de manos y pies, y descubrieron su abdomen, mientras el líder hacia unos sellos con las manos para luego impactar su mano contra su abdomen.

-AAAAAAAAAARGHHH!- el golpe fue duro, pero lo que en verdad dolía era el jutsu, al parecer un sello, ya había sentido eso antes en el Bosque de la Muerte durante los exámenes chunin gracias a Orochimaru.

-Naruto-kun! – grito Hinata, pero antes de pudieran hacer algo otros ninjas del grupo la sujetaron con cadenas.

-A donde crees que vas hermosa?- pregunto burlonamente uno de ellos.

-Quiénes son? Que es lo que quieren de Naruto-kun?

-Somos del Clan Hiiro y en cuanto a lo que queremos con ese mocoso, ya deberías saberlo, después de todo con la ayuda de "eso" pudiste derrotar a Hokusai- dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente aunque no se podía ver su ya que su cara, con la excepción de sus ojos, estaba vendada.

-Cómo saben eso?- preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

-Jajaja sientes curiosidad, eh?- dijo mientras se entretenía viendo la cara de sorpresa de la chica- bueno te lo diré, la misión de Hokusai, como ya sabias era la de interceptar el mensaje de Konoha que llevabas, pero en nuestro clan tenemos un peculiar sistema para las misiones, además de enviar a los ninjas que realizaran la misión, también enviamos uno más como observador para que en caso de que el primer grupo enviado fracase poder dar un informe sobre las técnicas del enemigo y así enviar a otro grupo, eso asegura que la misión se cumpla. El observador que fue con Hokusai a su misión fui yo.

-Pero como no me percate de tu presencia?- pregunto Hinata.

-Bueno, eso es porque….mi nombre es Bokkai del clan Hiiro-dijo quitar su sonrisa del rostro- y soy el hermano mayor de Hokusai.

-Que!?

-Jajaja, acaso pensaste que Hokusai era el único con la habilidad de "morir"? A posocito que hicieron con el después de que se lo llevaron? Lo interrogaron? Lo torturaron?...hmhmhm…..lo mataron?

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata al oír el tono burlón con que dijo esto último y Bokkai se dio cuenta de eso.

-Así que lo mataron, jajajaja, pobre idiota.

-Él era tu hermano! Como puedes reírte de su muerte?!

Repentinamente el rostro burlón de Bokkai desapareció y en su lugar estaba un rostro serio casi enojado- Antes que ser mi hermano él era un ninja del Clan Hiiro, si fracaso en su misión y murió no me importa yo cumplí con la mía.

-Es suficiente Bokkai- dijo el líder del grupo- ya deja de hablar y termina con tu trabajo.

-Si Kanzaburo-sama- al decir esto empezó a acercarse a Hinata.

-Que piensan hacer?

-Ese monstro y tú vendrán con nosotros.

Hinata tenía que hacer algo rápido así que concentró en reunir fuerza en sus piernas rápidamente- Kaiten!- grito mientras giraba a gran velocidad, los ninjas que la sujetaban con cadenas volaban alrededor de ella, chocando contra los arboles hasta que no pudieron sujetarse más y salieron despedidos por el aire.

Hinata ya estaba libre de las cadenas pero no de los problemas aún quedaba un gran número de enemigos, Naruto estaba inconsciente, así que estaba sola contra un grupo de ninjas poderosos y peligrosos, pero no dejaría que se los llevaran. Los ninjas la rodearon y lanzaron kunais todos al mismo tiempo.

-Hakkeshou Kaiten- Hinata volvió a girar a gran velocidad, creando un torbellino que repelió los proyectiles, pero los kunais solo eran una distracción, al poco después de lanzar los kunais los ninjas se lanzaron al ataque y para cuando Hinata termino el Hakkeshou Kaiten, ya estaban muy cerca de ella, pero Hinata ya no era una ninja principiante, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se adoptó la posición de su siguiente técnica- Shugo Hakke Rokujuunyonshou(64 golpes para defensa) - la técnica bloque todos los golpes de los enemigos y al terminar esta inmediatamente realizó otra- Kaiten- esto los atrapo en el torbellino y luego los mando a volar y estrellarse contra los árboles o sus compañeros.

-Hmmmm, así que la niña sabe defenderse- dijo Kanzaburo y mirando a Bokkai le ordenó- bebe algo de sake y hazte cargo, yo me llevare al muchacho.

-Sí, Kanzaburo-sama- obedeciendo la orden de su líder, Bokkai busco en su cinturón una botella igual a la que tenía Hokusai y bebió de ella, enseguida su chakra comenzó a aumentar de forma monstruosa- vendrás con nosotros niña- dicho esto Bokkai desapareció de la vista de Hinata.

-Que!? Dónde está?- Hinata miraba en todas direcciones buscando a su rival, Bokkai se movía tan rápido que no podía seguirlo ni con el Byakugan.

-Detrás de ti!- se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

Hinata voltio para ver a Bokkai listo para acertar un golpe, reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo, esquivó el golpe por poco y contraatacó con unos cuantos Juuken echándolo hacia atrás y cortando parcialmente su circulación de chakra.

-Argh! Maldita!- dijo Bokkai con furia mientras miraba en dirección de la voz, era Hitomi- me las pagaras- aun con el chakra disminuido aun tenía una gran cantidad. Esta vez se lanzó iracundo contra Hitomi y le propinó un fuerte golpe en el pecho, pero al hacer contacto con la mujer esta exploto en relámpagos que electrocutaron a Bokkai y lo paralizaron, Hinata una oportunidad y no lo pensó dos veces, corrió hacia Bokkai para acabarlo antes de que pudiera moverse de nuevo.

-Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou(128 golpes)- logro impactarle con todos los golpes, cerrando por completo su circulación de chakra.

-Bien hecho Hinata- dijo Hitomi mientras salía de detrás de un árbol.

-Hitomi-san! Tienen a Naruto.

-Que!? Vamos rápido tras él.

-Sí.

Pero antes de que pudiesen ponerse en marcha escucharon una risa, era Bokkai.

-Jajajajaja, acaso y que piensan hacer una vez los alcancen?- dijo inmóvil en el suelo- creen que podrán pelear contra Kanzaburo-sama y sobrevivir? Solo me vencieron porque me descuide y no contaba con la intervención de esa mujer, pero recuerden que él ya sabe de sus técnicas y créanme cuando les digo que el sí sabe cómo usar el poder del Sake no Biju.

Hitomi se acercó a Bokkai y lo sujetó por el cuello- dime todo lo que sabes sobre tu clan- ordeno mientras creaba un genjutsu, pero antes de que tuvieran efecto en él Hitomi vio como la zona vendada de la boca se tornaba roja- rayos! Se mordió la lengua.

-Ahora que haremos?

-Conozco la localización de su escondite, con suerte no irán hacia otro por lo pronto, pero él tenía razón, nosotras dos solas, no podremos contra el Clan Hiiro.

-Pero no podemos dejar que se queden con Naruto-kun- replicó Hinata llena de preocupación.

Hitomi se quedó pensando y luego suspiró- supongo que no tenemos opción….tendremos que pedirle ayuda a Konoha.

Que les pareció? Dejen reviews y háganmelo saber, también si tienen alguna sugerencia o crítica constructiva (Ya sé que tengo que mejorar con la puntualidad , pero lo hare ). Gracias por leer este fic y hasta la próxima.


	13. La misión: rescate

**Cap.11: La misión: rescate**

Las chicas solo volvieron a la casa para cambiarse de ropa (recuerden que estaban usando kinomo) y sin perder más tiempo partieron hacia Konoha a la mitad de la noche, era peligroso si pero no podían perder tiempo, quien sabe lo que Kanzaburo sería capaz de hacerle a Naruto. Iban a toda velocidad pero Hinata quería ir más rápido, quería llegar lo más pronto posible a Konoha para pedir ayudar en salvar a Naruto, se esforzaba tanto en aumentar su velocidad que estuvo a punto de caer o resbalar en algunas ocasiones.

-Hinata-chan, cálmate de nada servirá si te lastimas por caer de los arboles- dijo Hitomi.

-Pero Naruto-kun esta- respondió Hinata muy angustiada.

-El estará bien, ese niño es muy terco, estoy segura de que cuando despierte armará un alboroto a los del Clan Hiiro- dijo casi riéndose mientras imaginaba la escena- por ahora solo concéntrate en llegar a Konoha a sin lastimarte.

-De acuerdo- dijo un poco más calmada.

Para el amanecer ya habían llegado a la Aldea de Konoha y como no podían perder tiempo pasaron de largo por la puerta a toda velocidad, el guardia apenas pudo reconocer que era Hinata quien le paso enfrente. Se dirigían hacían la Torre Hokage esquivando o hasta quitando del medio lo que y a quien se les atravesaba pero a ellas no les importaba el rastro de desastre que dejaban solo querían hablar con Tsunade en ese momento.

Cuando llegaron a la torre Hinata noto que una de las ventanas de la oficina de la Hokage estaba abierta y luego miro a Hitomi y esta la miro, Hinata apunto hacia la ventana.

-Sí que tienes prisa- dijo entendiendo lo que quería decir.

Concentraron chakra en sus pies y cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio en vez de entrar saltaron y subieron por fuera.

Tsunade estaba en la oficina bebiendo sake tranquilamente.

-Aaaaah que día tan tranquilo- dijo mirando por la ventana desde su silla- bueno, casi todos los días han sido así desde que él no está- eso la puso algo triste, no pudo hacer nada ese día y no pudo hacerles pagar a los del consejo por lo que le hicieron a Naruto.

Tomaba otro trago cuando escucho una voz desde la ventana.

-Tsunade-sama!

Vio a Hinata y a otra mujer entrar de un salto a la oficina, la impresión hizo que escupiera el sake.

-Hinata que significa esto? por qué entraste por la ventana? Y quien es esta mujer?- algo enojada por la entrada de la chica.

-Tsunade-sama, encontré a Naruto-kun!

Se quedó helada, no supo que decir, estuvo así como un minuto repitiendo lo dicho por Hinata como por un minuto.

-Es… eso es cierto?- dijo cuando al fin pudo recomponerse.

-Sí, pero ahora está en peligro.

-Qué? Cómo….?

-Yo puedo explicártelo Tsunade- intervino Hitomi

-Quieres eres?- al principio no la reconoció ya que Tsunade casi nunca vio a Hitomi sin su kimono, pero cuando se fijó bien en el rostro pudo hacerlo- Hitomi-sensei!?

-Me hubiese gustado que esta fuese una situación diferente para reencontrarnos después de tantos años, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Hitomi le explicó lo más resumido posible todo lo que le ocurrió a Naruto en esos últimos dos años y toda la información que pudo obtener de Hokusai sobre el clan Hiiro.

-Y esa es la situación- terminó de explicar Hitomi.

-Aun no puedo creer que Naruto siga con vida- ella ya había perdido la esperanza cuando recibió el informe de los ninjas encargados de sacarlo de la aldea dos años atrás.

-Sí, pero no podremos garantizar que siga así a menos que actuemos ya.

-Es cierto Tsunade-sama, esas personas son muy fuertes…. y despiadadas- dijo recordando la reacción de Bokkai cuando supo de la muerte de su hermano- no me quiero imaginar lo que le harían a Naruto-kun.

- Entonces no podemos perder más tiempo, Hinata reúne a los demás- ordeno la Hokage- pero que nadie más aparte de ellos sepa lo de Naruto ¿entendido?

-Si, Tsunade-sama- y dicho esto salió apresurada de la oficina.

Minutos después, en la oficina de la Hokage se encontraban los integrantes de los equipos 7, 8, 10 y el quipo Guy (que nombre tan ridículo ¬_¬), con sus respectivos maestros jounin. Al llegar todos Tsunade rápidamente les informó la situación, todos tuvieron una reacción similar a la de Tsunade al escuchar que Naruto seguía vivo… bueno casi todos ya que Lee por su parte se puso a gritar cosas sobre el poder de la juventud, hasta que Sakura lo calló de un zape con su fuerza descomunal.

-Así que el dobe sigue vivo- dijo Sasuke con su actitud de siempre.

-No te alegra eso Sasuke-kun?- dijo Sakura dejando de sacudir a Lee como si fuese una muñeca de trapo.

-Hmp, solo me alegra que podré vencerlo otra vez- respondió el joven ninja intentando ocultar el hecho de que Sakura tenía razón.

-Pero debemos movernos ya si queremos recuperarlo- dijo Shikamaru mientras se rascaba la cabeza- y los más problemático es que no podemos permitir que el consejo sepa de esto o nos podría exiliar si vamos a ayudar a Naruto.

-Ese no es mucho problema- respondió la Hokage- le informare al consejo sobre el Clan Hiiro, omitiendo la parte de Naruto por supuesto, y les diré que los envié a una misión para detener los, lo que en parte es verdad, no podemos permitir que el poder de los Bijus sea distribuido de esa forma, sería un caos total si todos los países adquieren ese poder.

-Cuando salimos?- pregunto Kakashi.

-Los quiero a todos listos en media hora, Kakashi tu serás el líder oficial de esta misión pero en verdad quisiera que Hitomi-sensei tomara el mando.

-Entendido Tsunade-sama.

-Bien, su misión es infiltrarse en la base del Clan Hiiro y detener la producción del Sake no Biju y liberar a todo Biju o Jinchuriiki que se encuentre prisionero, entendido?

-SI!- respondieron al unísono todos los presentes y partieron a hacer sus preparativos, menos Hitomi.

-Todos son unos buenos chicos- dijo mientras le sonreía a su alumna.

-Si en Clan Hiiro es tan poderoso como dijiste ¿crees que podrán detenerlos?- pregunto Tsunade preocupada.

- Si todos son tan talentosos como sus padres, en especial el hijo de Shikaku, creo que si además de que entre ellos hay dos Hyuga y un Uchiha- analizaba para luego sonreír de nuevo al decir lo siguiente- eso sin mencionar las fuertes ganas que tienen todos de rescatar a su amigo.

-Cierto- dijo Tsunade, esta vez mostrando una expresión similar a la de su maestra.

Para cuando paso el tiempo acordado todos se encontraban en la puerta de la aldea, listo para salir.

-Muy chicos escuchen, el enemigo que estamos a punto de enfrentar puede prácticamente igualar la cantidad de chakra de un Biju- advirtió Hitomi- pero eso no significa que no podamos derrotarlos, sabemos que las técnicas Hyuga para cerrar los puntos de chakra son efectivas contra ellos, y el aumento de chakra solo ocurre DESPUES de que ellos hayan tomado el sake si tenemos eso en cuenta podemos encontrar la forma de derrotarlos.

-Según lo que usted nos dijo su base está bajo tierra así que será difícil escapar en caso de que algo salga mal, tenemos que ser precavidos y no actuar imprudentemente- analizo Shikamaru- primero tendremos que llegar hasta donde esta Naruto y los Bijus sin alertar al enemigo y liberarlos, los es muy probable que los Bijus hagan un desastre una vez libres, podemos aprovechar esto para salir de ahí.

-Como lo esperaba, es muy listo- pensó Hitomi y finalmente dijo- nos tomara alrededor de un día llegar hasta la base enemiga, vámonos ya.

-SI!- con esta respuesta partieron a su misión.

-Naruto-kun, espéranos por favor- pidió Hinata en su mente- ya vamos por ti.


End file.
